


Les Chasseurs

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, partly domestic stuff, some violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Will动摇了，原先他渴望一个结尾，而现在，结尾已经变得无足轻重。接着S2E13中的第一晚，如果Will与Hannibal一起离开......





	1. Chapter 1

“我们可以立刻就走。今晚。”

时间的概念一时脱离了Will，当然，他们当然可以离开。他已经十分清楚自己无法活在没有Hannibal的世界，或者说，无法在没有他的影响的地方生存。但是，在这一秒，也是重获自由后的第一次，他看不透Hannibal。Hannibal不可能知道他们在谋划些什么。这场游戏他玩得是那么好，他又怎么能放下。

Hannibal提到了他的狗，还有Alana，Jack。除了他们两人之间的相互理解，一定有些别的什么东西，某种...更像“人”的情感。他们断定Hannibal不具备去爱的能力，但如果不是爱，到底是什么使自己成为了那个特殊的角色？或许他们还不能准确归类Hannibal的情感。Will思考，他感到好奇在他的血液中翻滚涌动，好像Hannibal的意识正在缓慢地融合进自己的意识。他想知道Hannibal的底线，即使那意味着自己可能无法活着离开。

“...算得上礼貌了。”

“那么这就是我们最后的晚餐。”他认为自己笑了。一个在边缘抽搐起来的微笑。神经质的微笑。

Hannibal仔细地打量着他，然后垂下目光。“这段人生的。”

除去Hannibal逃脱的可能性，明晚的唯二结果，便是他的死亡，或者他的监禁。但如果Hannibal逃脱，他不会第二次落网。

他幻想Hannibal的审判，黑色的鹿角从他的头顶钻出，不断分支，蔓延，直到布满了整个空间。鹿角把Will卡在座位上，空气中的某种情绪攥得他喘不过气来。

但是Will需要一场逃亡，当他曾经和Hannibal在一起时，不管未来将如何发展，他总觉得自己没有充足的准备。而现在他明白了，无论什么事，只要与Hannibal有牵连，他永远不会做好准备。在这场无休无止的游戏中，他慢慢明白，自己从来没有像在Hannibal身边时那样了解自己。而现在那使他渴望了许久的结局看起来已经毫无意义，他不再需要，也不再想要那个预想了无数遍的结尾。他变了，而Hannibal也同样。

Hannibal又在盯着他看，眼睛里闪烁着一种几乎称得上是希望的东西。

“那么，敬我们的新生活。”Will举杯。在那一秒他意识到自己并不愿剥夺Hannibal的自由，也不愿侵犯他生存的权利。他不相信他们任何一人能在分离中存活，或许曾经可以，他想。那感觉像是两辈子以前的事情。“我们的确很相似。”他说。

透过酒杯边缘，他看着对方眼神中那份希望渐渐变成狂喜。他移不开目光。

“如果我现在就向Jack坦白…”

“我会原谅你，Will。”Hannibal的呼吸带着红酒的气息，他仿佛闻到了整个葡萄园，枝条混着泥土蒸腾，所有的精华被挤压进入木桶。“你会原谅我吗？”

“原谅与背叛。”他说，“看看我们变成了什么样子。”

“你觉得我们变成了什么？”Hannibal看着他，语气半是戏弄半是好奇。

“我…不知道。”他再也不用撒谎了。Will记得自己曾要求Hannibal的坦诚，并为了Abigail理所应当地践踏了它。现在他终于可以还礼了。

“有人会说我们是朋友。”Hannibal不经意地说。

Will用叉子把盘里的东西拨来拨去。朋友，这不是个他会选择的形容。若是敌人，则又少了几分亲密。“某种意义上，你可以这么说。”他最终说道，“但是我更倾向于伙伴。”  
（*注：英语里伙伴Partner这个词也可意为“伴侣”。）

“一个很微妙的词。”

窗外又开始下雨了，细密的雨点在餐厅的玻璃窗上留下一条条纤细的水痕。室内很温暖，他们面前盘子里的水果在灯光下显得饱满透亮，背光的部分投下中心近乎透明的阴影。Hobbs青紫色的脸从桌对面转向他：“看到了吗？看呀。”

发酵的葡萄味充斥他的口腔。露水从翠绿的葡萄叶边缘落入松软的土地。过去仿佛已经蒙上了一层薄薄的纱，就像一个长久无人生活的房间，家具的防尘罩上落满了灰尘。他眨眨眼，对面的Hobbs消失了。

“我们去哪？”直到话音落下，Will才真切地感受到了他正在与旧生活告别。这并非易事，他知道自己一定会想念那一屋子毛绒绒的小家伙。他看向Hannibal，几乎能感受到对方内心燃烧火焰辐射出的热量。或许Alana能帮他照料它们。“其实我早就想要离开。”他坦白。比起逃避，驱使他更多的是倦怠。

“但你一直想要挽救生命。”Hannibal替他说出后半句。雨声时大时小，而Hannibal眼中的火苗未曾熄灭。

Will无意识地拉近了两人之间的距离，他的胳膊撑在桌面上，脖子缓慢前伸。Hannibal前倾，对方嘴里湿润的赤霞珠气味涌入鼻腔。冷光灯下，他们手背上的血管是蓝色的。“而我正在这么做。”Will贴着他的嘴唇说。

他合上了两人唇间仅剩的距离。没有人进一步动作，他们静静地交换吐息间潮湿的水雾，窗外的雨声规律均匀。Will在Hannibal眼中看到自己，感受到Hannibal的心脏在自己的胸腔中搏动，聆听Hannibal的血液在自己的动脉中翻腾。

“为什么是我？”他们恢复了方才的距离，Will的低语轻抚上对方的唇瓣。

“因为你很特别。”Hannibal重新坐直，专注地看着他，眼神扫过他微微泛红的嘴唇。

“而那对你来说就足够了。”Will看起来有点困惑，又有点好奇。

“佛罗伦萨。”Hannibal说。

一段较长的停顿。雨点淅淅沥沥地落在餐厅的玻璃窗上。窗外的黑夜令人安心。

“我想先去看看我的狗。”他盯着酒杯内壁上的湿痕，雨点变成了红色，洒在酒杯中平静的液面上，一波波涟漪相互干涉，液面显现出丝绸般的皱纹。“你可以和我一起，如果你愿意的话。”他补充。

“那将是我的荣幸。”

*

他的房子像灯塔一样耸立在黑暗中，给狗狗们留的一盏小灯好似照亮了房子周围的整片区域，鹅黄色的灯光温暖地笼罩着那片空间。

“这可能会是个陷阱。”雨刮器在挡风玻璃上不知疲倦地来回，车轮不时碾过地上的碎石，Hannibal的旅行箱静静躺在后备箱中。Will的声音几乎要淹没在周遭的杂音里，“引诱你去我家，而Jack就在那里等着。”

副驾驶座位上，Hannibal正拿着平板浏览机票信息，他停下手中的动作，抬头望向无限延伸的公路。“是吗？”Will转头，恰好捕捉到Hannibal眼角堆起的笑意。他把车开进前院，看到Winston的身影已经出现在房门口，它快乐地摇着尾巴，脑袋一动不动地朝着他们的方向。

两人无言地下车，冒着小雨，并肩走向Will的灯塔。到门廊时，他们的头发都有点湿漉漉的，Hannibal梳理整齐的亚麻色发丝从他额前垂下来，而Will的头发卷得更厉害了。

“很难与它们告别，对吗？你可以离开Jack，离开Alana，但是动物永远会是你忠诚的伙伴。它们的陪伴更不可替代。”Hannibal停了一会，等着他打开房门。屋子里闻起来像落水狗，潮湿的味道从地板下升起。“它们没有人类的糟糕特质。”

“和你一起，没有什么是简单的。”他蹲下，试着记住被小家伙们包围的感觉。Hannibal找到屋子里一把椅子，斜倚在里面，他的发丝松散地落下，明亮的眼睛半阖着。

他从来没见过Hannibal如此放松，那一刻他看起来几乎像是个普通人，满足于微不足道的快乐。直到Will确信自己记清楚了每一处细节，每一只狗的毛色，叫声，和体型，他才擦掉脸上的口水印子，起身去写留给Alana的纸条。

“我们的飞机四个半小时后起飞。”Hannibal没有跟着他进卧室，仍然坐在客厅的椅子上，狗狗们全部挤在他脚边，期望地仰头看着他。看来Hannibal的香肠贿赂成效显著，Will腹诽。

“告诉我，Will。如果你告诉Jack发生在Mason身上的一切都是我的杰作，他会相信你吗？”

铅笔在纸上划过的沙沙声停止了，Will出现在客厅门边，双手插着口袋，脸上没有任何表情，眼神放空，梦游一般。狗狗们立即围了过去，好像感受到了什么似的，好奇又单纯的目光试探地投向他。雨点仍在轻轻敲击地面上的一切。

“所以他已经相信你了。”

他感到某种情绪在反复拍打，浸润他的胸腔，像海水涨潮。那是Hannibal的痛苦，他意识到。对切萨皮克开膛手的理解已经刻在Will的骨头上，以至于对方的痛苦就如同自己的痛苦，对方的思维就如同自己的思维，他不知道两人之间的界线是从何时开始模糊的。刺骨的溪流没过他的膝盖，冷雨从黑色的天空落下，溪水在上涨，天幕在降低。

Will睁开眼，他不记得自己有闭上眼睛。客厅角落里，Hannibal坐直了，审视的目光几乎要将他劈开。

“让我收拾一个随身包。”他听见自己说，“然后我们就离开。”

当他们再一次来到门廊上时，雨暂时停了，地面上的积水在鹅黄色光线中泛着微光，他在厨房地上留下了足量的水和狗粮，Alana的字条压在床头柜的闹钟下。闹钟旁，躺着他的手机。

汽车在高速路上飞驰，路灯间的阴影匀速掠过车窗，不时有飞机从他们头顶轰鸣而过，机场的长期停车场闯进视野。

“就像我之前说的，我原谅你，Will。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这不会阻止Jack去做他必须做的事。”Alana稳住语气，转身离开Purnell的办公室，穿过匡提科大楼长长的走廊。她想起了巴尔的摩精神病院的牢房外的长廊，而Will就等在长廊的尽头。

她打不通Will的电话，Jack也不知去向，她害怕Jack在谋划些什么，一些会让他和Will通通送命的糟糕计划。不能这样下去了，她决定。外面还在下雨，一切都闻起来湿漉漉的。Alana抓起自己的外套，跳上轿车，手里攥着Will的手枪。她先把枪放在副驾驶座上，想了想，又拿起来塞进自己的皮包。

手机响了。“让他给跑了！”Jack的声音从听筒涌出来。

“怎么回事？”她控制不住声音中的颤栗。人类受到威胁时的本能反应。

“我在Lecter家里，整个房子都天杀的空了！”听筒里传来Hannibal餐厅的椅子倒地的声音，Jack做了一个深呼吸，“你和Will联系了吗，他一直不接我电话。”

“他不接电话，根本就——”Alana突然顿住了，电话另一头也静默了。雨声填满了两人之间的空白。“我们…需要叫医疗组吗。”她终于拾起了自己的声音。

“我们得先找到他。”Jack说，嗓音干哑。

Alana在分岔路口转弯，沿着I95公路一路飞驰，速度表指针紧紧压着最高限速，她希望自己不要在Will家发现任何尸体，她希望到达后自己不需拨通FBI调查组的号码。傍晚，天色已经彻底暗了下来，雨点愈来愈响地砸在车顶棚上，冬雨的下落轨迹在车前方被远光灯照亮的扇形区域里清晰可寻，地面上溅起的水花和下落的雨线混杂，四周景物黯淡无光，轿车仿佛暴风雨时大海中的一只孤舟。

鹅黄色灯光在道路的尽头出现，就像大海中的灯塔，Alana无声地吸入车内温暖的空气，再尽量缓慢地将它们吐出。她看了一眼旁边的皮包，手枪完美地藏在里面，从外表看不出一丝痕迹，除了皮包那不寻常的重量。

Winston最先出现在门口，它兴奋地摇着尾巴，显然十分高兴能见到老相识。没人应门，Alana试着拧了拧把手，门上了锁。

“Will？”她试探地喊了一声。没人回答。一种奇怪的直觉在她内心盘旋，她抱了最坏打算前来，而现在，站在这栋房子的入口，那个最糟糕的结果已经无迹可寻，她心中反而升起了某种怪异的平静。紧握皮包的双手重新回到了身体两侧。

钥匙静静躺在门口的小桌子上，她抓起来，开了门，并小心翼翼地不让狗们溜出去。屋子里的一切都昭示着主人的缺席，除了那盏明亮的小灯，她蹑手蹑脚走进卧室，一眼看到床头柜上的手机，Will的手机。手机旁边，是一张字条。

Alana拿起字条，在Will床上坐好。

“Alana：  
我很抱歉。我们总是选择去做我们认为正确的事情，但有些时候它们在别人眼中看来则是糟糕的错误。我知道信任是脆弱的，所以，我明白当看到这里时你已经不再相信我，而我也不会奢求你的信任。你的理解便是我所有的请求。请你理解我的选择，理解这个我认为正确的选择。其实本来也没有其他选择了。事实上，在这件事上，我不确定我是否还想有其他选择。而我唯一能确定的便是，你们安全了。  
再一次的，我很抱歉。请帮我照看狗狗们。  
Will”

引擎的声音滑进前院，Jack的车灯在窗外晃来晃去。狗狗们又兴奋起来，多半以为自己的主人会从那辆黑色轿车里下来。

她和Jack在门口回合：“他们走了。”说着她把字条递给Jack，在潮湿冰冷的空气中等着对方读完。

“这不是你的错。”Alana说。

“是我不断把Will推向Hannibal，是我一直不愿相信他。”Jack转身，与她并肩站在门廊上，凝视着远处天边的黑云，“我辜负了Will，就像我辜负了Miriam和Beverly。”

“你会继续寻找他们吗。”

“我希望我能。”他的吐息在空气中凝成一小股泛白的水雾。

*

“我想我需要一个新手机。”他说。Hannibal正在小口啜饮他的头等舱香槟，看起来十分自得。

“你难道未曾幻想过没有手机的生活？”他引导地问，“抛开一切烦扰，向后倒下，闭上眼睛，慢慢滑进宁静的溪流。”正是Will昨晚告诉他的原话。

“我需要的，就只是一条溪流。”Will下意识补充，然后吐出一口自己不知道已经屏住的呼吸。“但是我要用手机打给Jack。我说过我会向他坦白。”

Hannibal歪着头看他，像一只好奇的动物，好几种感情接连从他眼中滑过，“我以为你不过是在试探我。”在Will弄清那些情绪之前，Hannibal又重新戴上了面具。

“我向你保证了坦诚。”他挤出一个小小的笑，仿佛在寻求对方的认同，“而且…我也需要一个终结。”

“不得不说，Will，你的回答总是出人意料。”他的眼角皱了皱，Will几乎能确定那是喜爱，“我想我永远也不会搞清楚你的思维是如何运作的。”

“除非我展示给你看。”他知道这不是Hannibal预想的答案。

沉默如预期般扩散开来，Will并不在意，他顺势放倒椅背，将交叠的双手置于腹前，耳朵捕捉到Hannibal刻意放缓的呼吸声。“是的，除非你展示给我看。”Hannibal的声音仍然和往常一样，平稳，令人安心。

佛罗伦萨文艺复兴时期的建筑伫立在他们面前，Will抬头，看到自己在杂志上多次见到的照片变为现实，好像做梦似的，任由Hannibal扶着他的手臂引他上楼，从他手里接过行李，然后将它们放进更衣间。

“想要喝点什么？”Hannibal站在酒柜前，目光扫过里面排列整齐的细长玻璃瓶。

“试着给我个惊喜。”Will来到一个小型会客厅，法国人会把这种房间叫沙龙。上流社会人们思维碰撞的场所。椭圆形房顶的壁画保存如新，浓郁的色彩在Will头顶绽开，画面中人物的肌肉，发丝，和表情，全都被描绘地栩栩如生，向上望去，仿佛瞥见另一个世界的一隅。

“现在，我的名字是Dr. Fell。”Hannibal递给他一只酒杯。

他啜了一口，让琥珀色的酒液洗过他的味蕾。“威士忌？不坏。”

“所以这是一个成功的惊喜。”Hannibal穿着他昂贵的白色短立领衬衫站在窗前，“我们所处的宫殿已有六百多年的历史，由富商，国王支持者，和文艺复兴时期的佛罗伦萨阴谋家所建。”

“我猜真正的Dr. Fell尝起来像一杯陈酿葡萄酒。”

“恰恰相反，我亲爱的Will，Dr. Fell对食物的糟糕选择使他远远低于平均值，就像他对书籍作品的品味一样。”窗外的广场上，是一排近代建筑，它们的外墙直直竖起，没有任何不符合几何美学的花边和凸起，使得一栋栋公寓能够紧密地贴合。Hannibal望着它们，好像亚历山大大帝望着尚未被征服的土地。

“那我是谁？Mr. Fell？”他不无讽刺地笑了，并不是因为这个角色与意大利某些保守学究观念上的冲突，而是因为这个陌生的名字本身。他轻咬下唇，让Fell的发音流过嘴唇。威士忌在手中的杯子里打转，他踱到窗边，肩膀轻轻抵着Hannibal。

“你可以是Mr. Fell，只要你想。”熙熙攘攘的人群在广场上穿梭，夜色轻柔地降下，橘红色的太阳在远方楼顶上挣扎着发射自己今日最后的光辉，而这最后一束光线逝去后将永不会再次出现，就像打碎的茶杯再不能重新将自己拼起来，Will感到不满，因为Hannibal对此感到不满。“你当然也可以继续当Will Graham。”

“那就Will Graham。”

“年轻时，我在这里度过了不少日子。”

“你那时觉得这里怎么样？”

“我很喜欢波提切利。”

“和巴勒莫的诺曼礼拜堂。”Will说，“地面上的骷髅，时刻提醒人们生命的短暂。”

“一些尸体？”Will接着问。

“是的，有些。”Hannibal的笑意顺着两人相挨的肩头传递过来。

“你过去没有道德上的考量，只有艺术上的。”

“什么改变了，Will？”佛罗伦萨的恶魔问。

“是啊，什么改变了？” Will感到了对方被激起的兴趣。但他知道这个问题在此刻不会有任何答案。于是他将视线固定在楼顶上不断减弱的夕阳上，亚历山大大帝的野心突然间充满了他的胸膛，“另一片崭新的土地躺在我面前，等着我来征服。”他用气音说。 

“如果你想的话，现在是给Jack打电话的好时机，我认为他应该刚好吃完午饭。”

电话响到第三声时，对方接了起来，“Crawford。”

“你好，Jack。”

一，二，三，四。“Will，你在哪？”

天彻底黑了，路灯亮了起来，对面公寓整齐的窗户也一个接一个亮起了暖黄色的灯光。整个城市笼罩在一片朦胧的温暖之中，对于Will来说，这是他长期蜷缩在阴影里的生活结束后见到的第一片净土。

“我…想要这么做，”他说，“这是我的选择。对不起，Jack。”

“但那是一个该死的糟糕选择！Will，有些时候我真不知道你在想什么——”

“很高兴听到你的声音，Jack。祝你有愉快的一天。”随后他挂断了电话。

他们站在窗前，手背时不时会因为一人的呼吸而相互接触，但没有人挪动，也没人说话。天空中的云在城市的灯光中镀上了金边，随着高空的气流轻缓地向西飘去。


	3. Chapter 3

“Le Gigot D’agneau。”Hannibal小心地将烤盘放置在餐桌中央，“法式烤羊腿。”

“羊肉，用于祭献。”焦脆的外皮被切开，羊肉和着各种香料的气味在餐厅里升腾，他们仍维持着原先在巴尔的摩时用餐的座位选择。“这条腿的主人是一只真正的羊，还是…一头猪？”他知道Hannibal热爱生活中的仪式感，所以也知道对方根本不可能在这种场合偷梁换柱，但他的好奇心不断驱使着他，让他一再地逼近Hannibal的底线。而现在，或许他已经过线了。

Hannibal偏头，嘴角不明显地抽动了一下，被冒犯时的严肃表情一闪而过：“别以为我不知道你在做什么，Will，不要幻想我对你的喜欢程度。”

“我说过，我不需要祭品。”Hannibal接着说，“你呢？”

“某种程度上。”他有点苦涩地笑了，“我没杀Freddie Lounds。她还活着，说不定正在编写我们‘私奔’的新闻…别急着原谅我。”

“我已经知道了，”一个不加掩饰的得意微笑爬上Hannibal的脸庞，“我们，用你的话说，‘私奔’的那晚，你身上有她的香水味。”

他切下一小块羊肉，粉红色的汁水在盘子里积成一泡椭圆型，它的表面在光线下亮晶晶的。Bedelia的声音猛地钻进他的大脑，连同她的思维一起，“背叛和原谅，是被认为最接近于陷入爱情的关系。”Bedelia用她冷静，甚至于疏离的声音说。

“你无法控制自己会爱上谁。”Hannibal优雅地转开了视线，“你会原谅我吗，Will？”这时他的语调已经被专业心理医生经过小心斟酌的产物而替代。和Alana一样，职业上的好奇。

“我…自己也想知道。”Will承认。

“不要让愤怒和原谅蒙蔽了你的思维。”接收到Will不解的眼神，Hannibal补充，“就当是我的专业建议。”

“你已经不再是我的心理医生了，Hannibal。”

“理论上来说，我从未是过。”叉子在空中画了个圈，Hannibal指出，“Jack只是要求我向他汇报你的心理状态。”

“我徒手杀死Randall Tier，不仅仅是因为你的怂恿，”他不由自主地放低了声音，身体向着Hannibal倾斜。“更多的是我想要理解你的需求。”指尖在Hannibal的手背上打圈，他几乎能感觉到对方干燥温暖的皮肤下方运动的血流，“西西里教徒唱弥撒时倒塌的教堂，伤寒与天鹅都来自同一个地方。你相信上帝吗，Hannibal？我认为比起信任他，你更喜欢的，是挑衅他。” 

“我的生活没有留给祭献的位置。”Hannibal的语调丝毫未变，“而如果我不需要祭献，那么好与坏的区别到底在哪里呢？”

“一切都变得模糊了。”他站起来，继续拉近两人之间的距离，“而我与你…也开始模糊了。到底是遇见你改变了我的人生，还是遇见我改变了你的人生？”

直到他跨坐到Hannibal腿上，对方的冷淡面具才被他撕开了一角，Hannibal猎食者的眼睛盯着他的嘴唇，“告诉我，Will，你会幻想实施那些我犯下的罪行吗？”

“你的罪行早已变成了我的罪行。”他双手扶上椅背。

Hannibal仰起头吻了他。

他回到了那个不存在时间的空间，脑子里呼啸的情绪暂时平息了，本能驱使他向着四周唯一的热源靠近，前胸紧紧贴着Hannibal，任由对方的手环住自己的后腰。不知过了多久，理智才接管，他们分开来，相互对视。Will猜自己现在八成脸颊潮红，一副和别人亲热完的样子，而Hannibal，除了有些湿润的嘴唇，看不出任何变化。

“你之前让我不要幻想你对我的喜欢程度。”等到自己冷静下来后，Will说。

“那么到现在这一刻，我想现实已经告诉你足够了。”Hannibal没有费心掩饰自己的愉快。

“我原谅你。”Will听见自己说。

*

宫殿里的客房宽敞，舒适，又明亮，比沙龙简洁了不少。一张光是看起来就很舒服的大床横在房间中央，上面铺了文艺复兴风格的床单和被套，几个深蓝色天鹅绒表面的靠枕点缀在床头，床头柜则有着古旧的木质纹理。房间的一角摆着一个梳妆台，昭示着上一任主人的性别，与梳妆台桌面相连的镜子被一圈极尽繁复却又不脱离房间整体风格的镶金雕花围绕，桌子的木质表面仔细地打了蜡。Hannibal本可以把它搬出去，Will想，但他就是抵抗不了艺术。

他钻进柔软的被子里，脑袋沉进羽绒枕。床单上是陌生的古龙水香气，如果仔细辨别，还能闻出一股淡淡的洗衣液的香精味。浑身的肌肉都在不断释放着低剂量的乳酸，混进他的血液。他很累，整个人埋在柔软的，香喷喷的棉花糖里。但他睡不着，总觉得有什么东西缺失了，某个他已经习惯了存在的东西。

等他反应过来的时候，他已经站在主卧的门口。“Hannibal？”

“进来，Will。”恍惚间他又来到了Hannibal的诊室门口，对方打开门，穿着那身呢格纹的西装，欢迎他进门。

屋内仅有的光线便是从窗帘缝隙钻进来的几束暖色光线，床上一个模糊的身影动了动，Will闭上眼，想要尽快适应房间里的黑暗。Hannibal的存在使他的紧张感渐渐消散，睁开眼，他发现Hannibal已经挪到了床的一边。

“我能——？”他小声问。为自己感到不齿。

“虽然这里比巴尔的摩靠南很多，但意大利的冬夜也算不上是暖和。”对方听起来十分清醒，让他少了几分乘人之危的罪恶感，“Will，过来吧。”Hannibal拍了拍自己身边的位置。

Will梦游似的走到床边，大脑早已放弃了思考，他爬上去，在还留有Hannibal体温的床单上躺下，呼吸着Hannibal不久前吐出的温暖气体。他一动也不敢动，等着理性的思维追上自己。

他知道Hannibal没睡，但没人试着找话题，他们沉默地并排躺在夜色中，享受这安详的黑暗。窗外传来模糊的人声，并不是Will所习惯的绝对寂静。不过两周前他也没习惯和Hannibal同床共枕，Will暗讽。

“你觉得我的…缺陷十分吸引人。”良久，Will说。

“你有能看透别人的能力，但当用在你自己身上时，它就失效了。”Hannibal说，“你会怎么定义缺陷？不同寻常？可是寻常不代表好。”

“得看你怎么定义‘好’了。”

“对我来说，你思维的运作就是‘好’。”

“别。”

Hannibal不再说话了，而Will也没了说下去的力气。令人不适的沉默大概持续了几分钟，然后那种紧迫感消失了，只剩下周围散发着安全气息的空气，他放松下来，翻了个身背对Hannibal，沉入了自己的溪流。

*

“Will，Will？”他睁眼，发现自己的胳膊沉重地压在Hannibal身上，该死的。

“几点了？”

“已经过了十一点。”Hannibal说，并不急着从他的禁锢中逃开。

“怎么…”

“起来，Will，我有东西要给你看。”Hannibal眨眨眼，凑上来闻他。在这间隙，Will几乎又要沉入睡眠，“你先换好衣服，我会在客厅等你。”然后Will怀里的热度便消失了。

窗帘已经被拉开了一半，佛罗伦萨冬日的阳光倾斜进Hannibal的卧室，他一个人躺在床上，盯着光束的边缘出神。外面广场上遥远的噪音涌来，弥补了偌大房间中寂寥的空白，他记起自己在巴尔的摩郊区孤零零的小屋，每天早晨在自己的盗汗中醒来，和那些挥之不去如墨水般的噩梦。现在回想起来，这些画面恍如隔世。

他慢吞吞地爬起来，看到Hannibal已经为他挑好的衣服，当然，没有一件是他自己的。昨天的衣服却又皱皱巴巴，带着两天奔波的劳顿，又潮又脏。行李他根本没来得及打开，里面慌忙间塞进去的衣服也早就布满褶皱了。Will突然想起自己没带一件像样子的衬衫。他只得屈服于床脚平铺的衬衫和西裤，衬衫是淡蓝色的，表面摸起来光滑柔软，软呢西裤有着暗色的蓝格纹，和Hannibal平时穿的一模一样。幸好Hannibal没有给他留领带，免了他一部分的折磨。

客厅里，Hannibal斜倚在沙发上，手里拿着电话，眼角由于微笑而皱起，“Will，过来，这里有个人你一定很想见。”

不可能是匡提科的人，Will推断，也不会是Alana。Jack？但是他们昨天才通过话。“喂？”他好奇地接过听筒。

“Will？”

所有的一切都破碎了，他的溪流停止了流动，溪流四周的植物枝叶在微风中也停止了摇曳。漆黑的雄鹿站在岸边望向他，眼神里透出理解与包容。阳光穿破了巴尔的摩精神罪犯的阴暗牢房，Randall Tier跑着离开了Will的小屋。割裂的肌肉长回到一起，洒在地面上的血液消失在Abigail的动脉中。

他转向Hannibal，对方正在贪婪地观察着他浮出表面的情绪，“Abigail，”他颤抖地说，“你…你在哪？”

“北部，加拿大边境上。”Abigail听起来比他镇静不少，“我有个新名字了，Abby Williams。你能相信吗？他把国内所有的房产都转到了我的新名字下。”

“我...”他试着深呼吸，但因为无法保持安静而放弃了，“我…”

“我很高兴，Will。”电话另一头再次响起了那个在他梦中出现过无数次的声音。

Hannibal从他的手中拿过了听筒，“保持联系。”他说，随后挂断了电话。

脸上的肌肉抽搐地疼痛，Will发现自己在笑，但同时泪水又忍不住地涌进眼眶，他紧紧咬住嘴唇，以防自己发出更多不那么优雅的声音。Hannibal专注地看着他，灼热的目光烧得他温暖又不知所措，他强迫自己对上Hannibal的眼睛，却发现对方的眼中也泛着和自己同样的水光。

两人同时向着对方移动，直到他们不能继续靠近，Hannibal环住了他的肩膀，将鼻子深深埋进他的颈窝，嘴唇隔着衬衫的布料贴在他的动脉上。Will仿若溺水之人，抱紧了水面上仅剩的一根浮木。他感到颈窝处有湿热的液体滑下，就在Hannibal的眼眶旁边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我的微博：@PumpkinPowder）


	4. Chapter 4

Will每周都会去为他们买巴德蒙哈榭葡萄酒和白松露，并希望自己在复述Hannibal教他的两句意大利语时口音不要太重。店老板倒是挺欢迎他这个付现金又不多话的外国佬，总是乐于向他展示店里商品的不凡品质。这次他又对着Will讲了一大串意大利语，大概是关于这批松露的新鲜程度和一些烹饪技巧，然而仅凭借Will可怜的意大利语水平，他完全搞不清老板的确切意思，只好不停点头表示认同。一拿到袋子，他便飞也似得逃出了这间隐秘的商铺。

广场上弥漫着雨后湿润的气息，空气并不是很冷，他的墨绿色绒格衬衫和黑色长风衣外套已经足够温暖，白松露的淡淡味道仍环绕在他的鼻尖，夹杂着他新须后水的木质香气。他发现他和Hannibal一起的时间越长，他对Hannibal的理解就更多，而这是否是一件好事，Will自己也在等待结果。现在他有了Hannibal一样的好奇心。

“晚餐我们有一位客人。”Hannibal说。

他把纸袋里的酒瓶掏出，在Hannibal的目光中小心地将它们放入酒柜，白松露则直接进入了厨房。Hannibal总是在看他。“谁？”他问。

“一个我认识不久的人。第一次见面是在巴黎，我杀了前馆长之前。”

“你杀了前馆长以造成职位空缺。”Will讽刺，“而又会有谁比你更了解文艺复兴时的佛罗伦萨呢。”从冰箱里取出Hannibal提前冻好的球形冰块，他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，“我在档案馆看到了你年轻时的作品。”

“那让你怎么想？”

“你确实很喜欢波提切利。”琥珀色的液体围着冰球转圈，“而我感到…艺术的力量。”他不知道从何时起自己不再为Hannibal的罪恶而困扰。

“临摹他的《春》是我当年的艺术考量。”

“这个将和我们晚餐的人…有趣吗？”

“某种程度上，是的。我有几个关于 Dimmond先生的想法正在成型。”

“而你想要确认这些想法。”威士忌刺激着他的口腔，他又转了转杯子，“告诉我，Hannibal，这位Dimmond先生娱乐你了吗？”

敲门声响起了，钟表正好指向六点。“说曹操，曹操就到。”Hannibal起来开门，在经过Will时替他将额前被风吹乱的碎发理了理。Will局促地站在餐桌旁，手里攥着他那杯冰块已经融化大半的威士忌。

“啊哈，看来你就是那位时常被提起的Graham先生了。”Dimmond有一双聪颖的小眼睛，它们闪烁着一种自以为是的鲁莽。Will立刻明白了Hannibal为什么会对他感兴趣，因为他身上有着和Hannibal一样的危险气质，而又拥有截然不同的性格。他身上反射出Hannibal冲动而无害的一面。

Will不知道是Dimmond注定的死亡更糟糕，还是自己对此事的无动于衷更糟糕。

“Dimmond先生。”两人握了手，“他刚刚还在跟我提起你。”Will不知道Hannibal对这个家伙以什么自称，只好别扭地使用代词。

“噢，希望不是什么需要我不在场讨论的话题。”Dimmond狡黠地笑起来。

“我向你保证，Dimmond先生。”Hannibal的声音从厨房传出。

主菜是生蚝，橡子和白葡萄酒，由于最近缺乏新鲜的“肉类”，Hannibal只好暂时屈服于海鲜，不过Will倒是很高兴看到他趴在流理台上撬生蚝的样子。

“古罗马人会用这些喂动物以提高其口感。”Dimmond说。一个糟糕的笑话。

Will脑袋里冒出了一个更糟糕的想法：“如果整个星期都吃这些，我尝起来会是什么样的？”他转向Hannibal，脸上带着挑衅的表情。

“你会变得非同寻常。”Hannibal盯着他，眼神中是某种出乎意料的欲望。

“呃…这是我想象的那种‘聚会’吗？”Dimmond清了清嗓子，却不是因为尴尬。

灯光下Hannibal眼眶的阴影显得格外边缘清晰，他眼中被激起的是真实的兴趣。空气在瞬间仿佛凝固了，他们两人同时在揣测对方的想法，Will几乎能听见自己脑中钟摆摇过的声音。 

“不是你想的那样。”他说，目光仍停留在Hannibal脸上。

“这真的不是。”对方补充，并没有打破和Will的对视。

餐厅里有一段不短的沉默，Will盯着Hannibal的眼睛，对方则饶有兴致地回望，好像在挑战Will能否猜出他的下一步棋。Dimmond的目光在两人间游移，最终落在了Will的侧脸上，同样带着贪欲和渴望。墙上的壁画凝视着他们，金属餐盘上闪着他们的倒影。Will在陌生人的注视下不安地扭动了一下。

“Fell博士周五会开展关于但丁的地狱的即兴演讲，你该来看看，Dimmond。”Hannibal首先打破沉默。

“听起来真是地狱味十足。”Dimmond说起了俏皮话，“我一直不怎么是Fell的粉丝。”

“一个人旅行？”Hannibal玩味地瞥了一眼Will，起身去厨房拿冰桶。

“向来如此。”

大小不一的血滴溅到了Will的眼睑上，他眨眨眼，从方才的恍惚状态脱离出来。Hannibal手里拿着餐边柜上摆放的石头雕像，雕像底座上沾着粘稠的暗红色血液，它们正在缓慢地下落，地面花砖上的血污被Dimmond的身躯抹开，在他爬行轨迹的后面拖出一条长长的暗红色线条。就像蜗牛，Will不合时宜地想。

Will想要转身走开，他不能让Hannibal进一步侵占自己的大脑，不能旁观Hannibal杀死一个无辜的人，但是他就像给钉在了椅子上，一动不动，着了魔一般看着那条血线越拉越长。

“如果Dimmond先生今天离开这间屋子，他就会发现关于Fell先生的真相。”Hannibal转向Will，“而这样距离他做出自以为是的事情的时间便会迅速缩短。”

“让他走。”这个请求在现在的情形下看起来无力且软弱。

“我有意维护我在这里找到的平静。”Hannibal说，“我很抱歉，Will。”这是事实，Will不得不承认，他们现在的生活是他原来不敢奢求，甚至不敢设想的。

“你说过，你不需要祭献。”他挣扎着说，“我们还是可以选择离开。”

“如果我现在放过他，他会报警的。”Hannibal说，“请你记住，Will，不管你脑子里是怎样描绘我的，我不是你想的那样。”他快走两步，赶上正在痛苦扭动呻吟的Dimmond，双手抓住了他的脖颈。

餐厅瞬间安静了下来，Dimmond的尸体扭曲地躺在门口，离自由只有一步之遥。他身后那道歪歪扭扭的血痕边缘已经开始凝固。广场上的人声感觉遥远又朦胧，像是穿过历史长河反噬回来的冤魂。

“不要相信我，Will。”

他没回答，站在餐厅的角落里观察佛罗伦萨的恶魔，恶魔先将Dimmond拖进宽敞的厨房，小心地擦去石雕上的指纹，再将尸体脑袋上的窟窿堵住，脱去Dimmond的外衣擦掉地面上的血迹。

“所以，你关于他的想法被证实了？”Will忍不住问。

“一部分。”恶魔走过来，用拇指抹掉Will脸上的血迹，“而且我还发掘了Dimmond先生令人惊讶的另一面。又有谁知道我们的先生喜欢男性器官呢。”说着Hannibal将沾血的拇指送入口中。

Hannibal取走了Dimmond的心脏和肺，至于剩下的部分，事先准备好的两袋水泥派上了用场，但是Will不得不帮着他肢解Dimmond，将断肢用防水布裹好装进手提箱。他麻木地从关节处截断已经开始发僵的身体，软骨在骨锯的利刃下发出闷响，血液一股一股地涌出到深色防水布上，他沾了满手的血污，头发一缕一缕垂在眼前，不知什么时候也被浸润成了红色。Hannibal不时停下来看他，眼神中流露出过多令Will不愿细想的感情。月光透过古旧却保养良好的玻璃照亮了餐厅，还未干透的血液在防水布上看起来是黑色的。

*

“这就是但丁对于地狱的看法与设想。”

听众们都在鼓掌，入迷于Hannibal对于但丁的了解和演绎。Will没有立刻起身，仍靠在座位里，沉浸在自己思维的流动中。Hannibal是否在文艺复兴时的艺术文化中找到了他所向往的平静？他的爱好，用Will的话说，他的艺术信仰，看起来被佛罗伦萨的神圣与美丽满足了。用上帝的手段来挑衅上帝是Hannibal的常态，而他挑衅上帝的目的，在Will看来，那个反抗者的形象正在逐渐和上帝本身的形象重合在一起，他摧毁上帝，是为了成为上帝。

有一个留着胡子的小个子男人留了下来，他狐疑地瞟了一眼Will，脚步犹豫地向Hannibal走去。

“这下我的位子保住了吧，Sogliato教授？”

“研究会看起来挺满意。”小个子说，但语气里很清晰带着不信服。

Will起身，来到Hannibal身边。“Sogliato博士。”他转向博士，伸出了手。

“这是Will Graham，”Hannibal解释，顺便伸手揽住了他的腰，“我的伙伴。”

Sogliato的脸色暗了下来，明显对于Will的身份感到奇怪与不满，他看了眼Will伸出的手，没有动作。“看来研究会对于Fell博士还有更多了解的空间，”好像发现了什么秘密一般，他打量着Hannibal的扑克脸，“我打赌他们一定不知道。”

“我认为这和但丁并没有丝毫联系。”Hannibal语气和平时并无二致，“没有什么是值得隐藏的。”

“但研究对于这件事看法的并不取决于您的态度，Fell博士。”Sogliato点点头，“再会。”他脚步轻快地离开了大厅。


	5. Chapter 5

今天很特别，Will知道，因为Hannibal还没有回来。铜制底座的钟表在一声声等间隔的滴答中缓慢指向七点，广场上的路灯也早已点亮，远处运河的尽头还挂着一丝夕阳余晖的金边，石桥被磨得光滑的地面怯生生地反射着街灯的亮度，行人匆匆走过，都希望在这个寒冷的夜晚能够尽快归家。他还记得赤脚踩在冰冷地面上的感觉，难以磨灭的记忆来源于无数个失眠的夜晚。一开始寒意刺激地他不由自主地哆嗦，而到了后来，他也不知道多久，整条小腿仅存的触觉便是麻木。大脑的同一区域反复不断地接收相同的信号而产生的迟钝。

他把洋葱切碎，给鲜虾去皮，将芦笋清洗干净，超市买的意大利面袋子摆在流理台上。在巴尔的摩他虽然总是吃速食，但那并不代表他不会做饭。Will记得自己小时候，父亲好像不是在忙修车，就是在忙着和朋友钓鱼，根本顾不上准备晚餐。没钱又不能饿肚子，他便从杂志上看来了菜谱，而意大利面恰好是最简单的一个。

奶酪的香味在平底锅均匀的加热下扩散开来，转着圈填满了厨房的空间，煮面的锅里热水冒着泡，熟面粉的气味混合着水蒸气冲出，Will终于体会到了他自从来到欧洲后一直在寻觅的某种宁静的平衡。和Hannibal在一起的时间很疯狂，他难以平息的思维让Hannibal着迷，而为了一窥其后秘密Hannibal怂恿他，鼓励他，将他推向一片更广阔的，甚至他自己都不知道存在的危险荒原。而内心深处，Will乐在其中。

他拒绝自我剖析，这不仅无意义，而且他对于自己可能会发现的东西感到抗拒。现在能得出的一切未成形的结论都十分朦胧、模糊，他需要时间让烟雾散去，他需要破茧而出，伸展自己新得的羽翅。他怀疑Hannibal也不能肯定自己将要面对什么。

有着繁复雕花的大门打开了，Hannibal走进来，手里拎着一个小小的保温包，他的头发有点乱，但是脸上却被愉悦的情绪点亮，他嗅了嗅空气，“意大利面？”

“Sogliato？”Will反问，当Sogliato拒绝与他握手的那一瞬间他就知道Hannibal会做什么，但他没有阻止这件事的发生。

“或者说他留给我们的东西，最好的部分。”Hannibal得意地举起了手中的袋子，“一颗向往自由的心脏，和一只担心如果自己被留下就会变成某种可怕东西的肝脏。”

“而你确保了它们得到自己想要的。”Will 说，然后走回厨房去尝自己做的酱料，好像缺少某种香料。他皱眉：“我不应该放任你继续这样下去。”

“不，你的确不应该。”保温袋被Hannibal放进了冰箱，“你认为你的袖手旁观是一件错事吗？”

“如果将要发生的事情总是不可避免地发生，那么我们永远不会做出错误的选择。”

“告诉我，Will，当看见我在这里所做的一切之后，你想要离开我吗？”

“有个声音告诉我，离开是我所应该做的。”他搅了搅锅里的酱料，马苏里拉奶酪的味道在空气中跃动。

“但是你能吗？”

“如果你想让我离开的话。”Will故意说。

“我为什么会想要那样？”Hannibal也尝了尝酱料，然后他又加了点百里香。

“如果我打算离开，你会杀了我吗？”那份好奇心又回来了，抓挠着他的内心，“那样我们就可以永远在一起。”他看向Hannibal，感受到对方皮肤下奔腾的血液，“你会吃了我吗 ？”

“我很可能会的，Will。”Hannibal盯着他，眼里盛着同等的取乐与渴望。

“你会从哪里开始？我的心脏？”

“是的，心脏。”Hannibal承认。

“你会怎么烹制它？”

Hannibal安静了一会，将煮好的意大利面捞出来，接着又尝了一次酱料，这次，他没有再往里面加东西。

他们在桌边坐下，Dimmond在地上爬行的画面被这张餐桌记录，那段历史永远刻在了木头已经死亡的细胞表面，一卷干枯细胞壁制成的胶卷。Hannibal为两人倒酒，“我会生吃了它。”他说。

他们洗碗，煮咖啡，在巨大沙龙的角落蜷缩着靠在一起，Hannibal手里举着一本意大利语的小说，在Will看不懂时充当翻译。透过明亮的落地窗，星光在无云的夜空中闪耀。

“我们看到的星光事实上是那些恒星几百万年前发出的。”Will枕着Hannibal的肩膀，沉沉陷在柔软的沙发里，“那些现在甚至已经消亡了的恒星。”

“在时间面前，一切都是脆弱的。我们无法收回自己的所作所为，也不能挽回逝去的人。就像打碎的茶杯永远不会将自己拼回原样。”

“你想象过挽回她吗？Mischa？”

“千百万次。”

“那是什么样的？”

Hannibal停顿片刻，便开始低语，某种微妙的情绪被倾注到了这些从他嘴唇间蹦出的立陶宛语单词中，Will听不懂，但仍然安静地维持着之前的姿势。那些陌生却又熟悉的词汇在Hannibal的舌尖跳跃，Will脑中出现了Abigail的面孔，冷静，试探，然后她笑了，眼角快乐地挤在一起，仿佛阳光穿透薄雾，生命的黎明跨越荒芜的戈壁，在尽头的绿洲随着时间热烈地燃烧。

*

他在Hannibal的床上醒来。

耳边的呼吸声均匀缓慢，淅淅沥沥的雨声混杂在Hannibal的呼吸中，Hannibal的鼻子挨在他的颈窝上，右臂搭在他腰侧，干燥温暖的手掌则贴着他的腹部。Will转动眼珠，看到床头柜上正好指向七点的钟表，Hannibal还没醒。屋内的空气是静止的，一丝寒意在空气分子间跳跃游移，使他的鼻尖微微发红。

理智要求他从床上爬起来，到一个安静的地方去理清自己的思路，而他的实际行动却是更加深地陷入Hannibal令人难以抗拒的怀抱中。在将近一辈子的独居后，他不想再一个人面对这个世界了。孤独曾是他的伙伴，是他被世界猛击后的避风港，而现在那个位置已经被身后正在规律呼吸的人所顶替。他无法离开Hannibal的怀抱。他不想要别的选择。

床垫轻微地沉陷了一点，Hannibal稳定的呼吸声被打乱了，“早上好。”他说着又向Will挪动了几厘米，使两人几乎从上到下贴在一起。

“你昨天晚上把我扛过来的？”

“是的。”Hannibal回答，“你睡着的时候看起来很安详，我不想叫醒你。”

“那我醒着的时候呢？”

“你很烦恼，Will。而令人不愿承认的是，你的烦扰大多和我杀死那两人有关。”

“不止是‘那两个’。”翻身，他使自己面对Hannibal，对方下眼眶的阴影比之前浅了不少，“你就不能停手吗？”

“停手，一个相当绝对的词。”Hannibal撑起自己的手肘，毫不掩饰地盯着他的下颌线，“你能在一天之内戒掉烟瘾吗？”

“我父亲曾经抽很多烟。”尘封多年的记忆涌来，他透过缭绕的烟雾看到了父亲眉头紧锁的面孔，桌上烟灰缸里堆了乱七八糟的烟头，“他死于肺癌。”

“我很抱歉，Will。我们总是无法改掉他人的恶习。”

Will起身，拉开厚重的窗帘，又回到温暖的羽绒被下。Hannibal也已经坐了起来，靠着床架，手里拿着昨晚的那本书。窗外的雨线划过乌云密布的天幕，建筑物高低错落地点缀在窗玻璃制成的画布上，仿佛多年前的Will穿过父亲的烟雾在玻璃上看到鹅毛般的大雪，远方光秃的树枝形状各异地弯曲着。

“我迟早要在这里找个工作。”他说。

“事实上，你不需要。”Hannibal放下手中的书，转过来面对他，眼神从他的嘴唇上掠过，落在他的眼睛上。Hannibal额前的碎发显得他很年轻。

“但是我想要去。”他忍不住舔了舔嘴。

Hannibal凑上来亲吻他的嘴角，手掌轻轻拢在他的脸侧，好像害怕Will下一秒就会消失了一样。他微微张开嘴，两人的舌尖短暂地接触。

“那么你想要做什么？” Hannibal退回原位，问道。

“我不认为本地的警察局会想要我去工作。”他讽刺地说，“但这是我仅剩的特长了。”

“说起警察局，昨天在卡波尼一位Pazzi警探想要打探前馆长和Sogliato的下落。”

“他是怎么样的？Pazzi警探。”

“很不幸，他已经怀疑我了。”

“你记得Mason吗？”在这个认知出现的同时，某种近似于担心的情绪填满了Will的内心，不知道是为了警探的安危还是Hannibal的，“我要是他，就会悬赏你的脑袋。”

“我们的老朋友Mason可是早就跃跃欲试了。”Hannibal听起来倒是不怎么担心，“我已经安排过，他会被处理好的。”

“不要…把Abigail牵扯进来。”

“愿意与否，她早就卷进这个最终会将我们溺死的旋涡了。”外面广场上安静得非同寻常，Will觉得自己推开窗户便会见到堆满积雪的后山，细密的雪花打得他脸颊生疼。“你不能维持熵。”

“当我的助理。”Hannibal突然说。

“我有没有告诉过你不要盲目自信？”他调笑道，然后重新躺下，想要接着享受雨天室内的宁静，“你盲目相信自己对我的了解程度。”

“然而我并没有，Will。” 

“我会去的。”他叹了口气，面前却没有出现他预期中的白色水雾。“但是你可以控制熵向着有利的方向发展。”

“我从来没有这样想过。”Hannibal皱眉，那本书仍然扣在膝盖上。

“那就试试看。”他把书拿过来放上床头柜，然后拉着对方一起陷入浅灰色的棉花糖中。


	6. Chapter 6

Will想知道Freddie对于他们的“私奔”到底写了什么。

沙龙闻起来有某种草药的香味，Hannibal坐在书桌旁，细腻光滑的信纸铺开在桌面上，钢笔在他的掌控下流畅地滑动。阳光从侧面的落地窗中投进屋来，Hannibal古罗马雕塑般的侧脸在光影中显出一种不属于这个世界的荒诞美感，整个侧面沐浴在阴影中，以鼻梁为分界线，另一侧在阳光下苍白得发亮，他的眼睛边缘在光下看起来是透明的。Will越是盯着瞧，那种恍惚感就越明显。

“你的平板在哪？”他问。

“在窗边的角桌上。”笔尖摩擦纸面的沙沙声停下了，Hannibal看着他的一举一动。

“我想念我们的老朋友了。”他笑道，“而你恰好是TattleCrime的忠实读者。”

“客观地说，Lounds女士的确有一些其他报纸上覆盖不了的小道消息。”

“别找借口了，Hannibal。你只是想欣赏自己的作品。”他打开TattleCrime的网页，“食人魔在前探员的帮助下逃脱？”的大标题映入眼帘。

“那就如你所言。”Hannibal来到Will身后，越过他的肩头看向屏幕上的报道。

“食人魔Hannibal Lecter已于上周逃离FBI精心布置好的陷阱，经调查，与其一同消失的还有前FBI临时探员Will Graham，他在不久前刚刚摆脱谋杀罪名，被巴尔的摩精神罪犯中心释放，此位探员在极不稳定的精神状态下仍能够为FBI效力，这是到底是监管不善还是明知故犯？有消息指出Hannibal Lecter曾受FBI所托成为Will Graham的心理医生，知情者称这两人关系一度十分亲密，而鉴于两人之间不合常理的渊源，此处编者认为称呼他们‘谋杀夫夫’最为合适…”

“这个称呼让你感到怎么样？”Hannibal吐出的湿热气体落在他颈侧。

“那让你觉得怎么样？”他反问。

“一个十分夺人眼球的称呼，不得不说这符合Lounds女士的一贯风格。”

“我问的是你的感受，Hannibal，而不是陈述客观事实。”

“诚实地说，我并不喜欢这个称呼，因为它让你感到不舒服，但很不幸，它同时也是事实。”

“说得对。”Will继续向下浏览着报道，“我只是觉得它…很别扭。”

“里面隐喻了婚姻的概念，而那对你而言几乎是完全陌生的。”吸气的声音，Hannibal鼻尖将将抵上Will的下颌骨，“这并不罕见。”

他合上平板，对Freddie的糟糕描述感到厌烦，事实证明他不像Hannibal，因为他并不喜欢在新闻里看到自己的名字，尤其害怕从其他人，甚至是陌生人的角度来看自己。工作时他已经看得足够多了。

工作。巴尔的摩大概已经知道了他和Jack几天前的通话，他们或许会以为他已经死了，最好那样。背负着太多人的期冀过活，是Will能想到最沉重的活法，他宁可自己肩头压着的是无数人的哀悼。死亡是一件多么轻松的事啊！他只需要闭上眼睛，向后缓缓倒进他的溪流，所有的噪音被潺潺不绝的水声淹没，在永恒的瞬间中拥有世界。

Will没有意识到自己阖上了眼，向后倚在Hannibal身上，钟表的走秒声成了唯一将他的幻想和现实联系在一起的东西。他让自己的思维自由流淌，在黑暗走廊的尽头，是他儿时生活的小木屋，壁炉的火光在寒冷的冬夜里闪烁，他和那只叫Happy的金毛躺在温暖的地毯上，干木条在耳边噼啪作响，窗外白雪皑皑，枯树枝被雪压得向下弯折，活像戏院里的鬼影，又或是恐怖故事的主角。下一间屋子则是Hannibal的诊室，两张沙发椅对向而立，细腻的皮质表面是均匀的暗红色，仿佛它们曾沐浴在鲜血中，有着黑色油漆般表面的鹿角伫立在沙发椅中间，预示着某种平衡。它不再是Will噩梦的来源，只是平静地出现在那里，像一个有纪念意义的摆件，永远被主人珍藏在最显眼的地方。

他被突然的失重感拉回现实。

“多久了？”他问，接受了Hannibal伸过来的手。他的膝盖隐隐作痛。

“十分钟。”对方回答，表情严肃，但眼神里夹杂着狂热。

“职业上的好奇？”他半是嘲讽地笑了。

Hannibal想了想，“不全是。”接着从椅背上取下他的西装外套，“还有个人的好奇。”他说，“现在刚好是去卡波尼图书馆的时间，和我一起？”

“为什么不？”Will点头，转身去找他的大衣。

*

“卡波尼家族名下有四处房产，卡波尼图书馆就是其中一处，建于十五世纪，是哥特风格和文艺复兴初期风格建筑的结合，保存有大量但丁的作品。”两人走过图书馆门前不平整的石头路面，皮鞋的鞋跟发出细微的脆响。空气湿冷，不远处运河的气味附着在构成整个空间的分子上，行人有如在被空气稀释了的运河里游泳。Hannibal边走边向他介绍，“而这里恰好有一些我想要查阅的文献。”

“你对中世纪的喜爱很容易能从你的‘嗜好’中看出来。”他的语气比预想的少了几分挖苦。

“还能见到让我们觉得邪恶的东西也算是有教育意义的。”

“如今比比皆是的残忍暴行使我们早已对粗鄙和邪淫习以为常。”Will的思维在瞬间与Hannibal交汇。

“但丁对于地狱和天堂的见解，在他那个时代，甚至在当代都是有前瞻性的。”Hannibal说，“后世的浪漫主义者们认为他是不可超越的。”

“那你呢？”

“我认为他的独到见解令人耳目一新。”

“所以你的确是相信上帝的。”他瞟了一眼Hannibal，又看向前方耸立的中世纪建筑。运河就在图书馆背后，水声随着他们的靠近变得清晰。

“我从未否认过，Will。”

“但是你想要摧毁他。”

“甚至没有人能证明他的存在，一个凡人的小小尝试难道能损害他的利益吗？如果那可以被称为利益的话。”Hannibal分析，“他爱我们所有人。”

“就像你爱你所有的受害者。”

“爱，这个字眼在多年的颂扬中被抬高了。”Hannibal不可见地撇了撇嘴，“它和恨，默然，厌烦，痛苦，快乐一样，不过是大自然赋予人类的本能，一种难以被控制的生理反应。”

“但是背叛和原谅不属于其中？”

“就像你说的，它们被近似地看作是爱，但不同的是，它们可以被控制。”两人踏上图书馆门厅前的台阶，台阶的边缘由于多年的使用而被磨得光滑，“当你欺骗我时，Will，驱使你的是冲动吗？”

“我知道我在做什么。”

室内的光线昏暗，也难怪吸血鬼的故事在中世纪广为流传。狭窄无窗的走廊，宽敞阴森的展览厅，阳光只能从位置接近天顶的小窗透进来，墙角有几片区域大概从建成起就没有见过太阳。大厅里已经有一些工作人员在忙碌，中世纪酷刑刑具的展示玻璃柜被擦得透亮，之前Hannibal演讲时的听众座椅已经被移走了，现在室内空空荡荡，天顶处的褪色壁画望着萧瑟的地面。

他们穿过大厅，来到一间读书室，里面的布置十分现代，灯光明亮，虽然窗户还是很小。“如果你不愿意和太多人客套的话，可以在这里看书。”Hannibal示意书桌后看起来十分舒适的小沙发。

他拿了本书在沙发上坐下，Hannibal已经离开了，不知道有没有找到他想要看的东西。外面大厅里的嘈杂基本被完全隔绝，唯一能听见的便是运河流淌的声音，这间阅读室在整栋建筑的另一侧，面向运河，刚好和他们进入的大门相对。手中的书是用意大利语写的，大部分单词的意思只能靠他勉强猜测，他想知道Hannibal到底是怎么掌握那么多种语言的。很快，Will脑中描绘出一个年轻的立陶宛贵族，从小沐浴在文艺复兴的思想文化光辉中，赤脚跑过家族城堡后的森林，嗅着冬天松针氤氲在雪地上的气息。一个可爱的妹妹和一对慈祥的父母。Hannibal曾经不是食人魔，他只是与其他人不太一样，就像Will。直到战火烧毁了他们宁静的小世界。Will开始明白Hannibal为什么喜欢他了。

当Hannibal再次出现在阅读室门口，那本意大利语书摊在桌面上，而Will早已陷入了自己的幻想。被推门声惊醒，他猛地坐起来，警惕地看向门口。“我打扰你了吗？”Hannibal问。

“没有，我只是…”他试着找出一个能准确描述方才状态的词。

“你的意识在流淌，”对方说，“你想要出来吗？大部分工作人员已经回家了。”

“几点了？”

“过一会我们可以去吃晚餐，”Hannibal有些抱歉地笑了笑，“我被这里绝妙的艺术作品吸引而忘记了时间，很明显你也同样，只不过沉浸于另一种艺术型式。”

为了证明时间的飞逝一般，他的胃立刻叫了起来。“好，当然，而且我早就想在没有那么多人的情况下参观展厅。”

Hannibal回去收拾平铺在桌面上的古董书页，而Will则有了时间在展厅里闲逛。中世纪的刑具看起来狰狞可怖，但在另一方面却有着十足的创意，它们有着艺术的一面，比Will工作时见到的粗俗的谋杀要“好”很多倍。又有谁能想出比将两个吵嘴的妇人面对面铐在一起更好的惩罚方式呢（当然这里并不涉及夺人性命）？现代刽子手们变得越来越俗套无趣了。

“Fell博士，晚上好。”他追随着声音望去，一个年纪不小的男子抱着一只方形木盒子走了进来。

“晚上好，Pazzi警探。”

“鉴于这里展出的藏品和我们上次对话的内容，我带来了您可能会感兴趣的东西。”警探欢迎地微笑着，“这位是？”他转向Will，皱起了眉。

“Will Graham。”他确定在自己报出名字后警探眼里有一丝波动，“很高兴见到你，Graham先生。”Pazzi说，他的语气更证实了Will的怀疑。警探知道面前的这位Fell博士就是Hannibal。

大厅里回响着清脆的撞击声和被浸了水的布块削弱的呼救声，下一秒，警探软绵绵地倒在了一尘不染的地面上。Hannibal有些吃力地把他扶起来，绑到用来运送文物的支架上，又用胶布贴住警探的嘴。

“是Mason。”Hannibal说。

Will没接话，他早就看出警探心里有鬼，尤其是当听到Will Graham这个名字时不自然的反应。很少有人能抵抗Mason高额的赏金。他来到支架后方，月光越过Hannibal和警探的头顶洒在他的身上，开敞阳台下空无一人的广场仿佛在急切地等待失足坠落的猎物。两人静默地等待着警探恢复意识。

不一会，警探哼唧了两声，缓缓睁开眼睛。Hannibal走近固定他的支架，脚步里透出兴奋。

“Hannibal。”他警告。

“如果你是他，你会和他做出同样的事吗？向金钱出卖自己的灵魂？”

“而如果你是我，你会做出与我不同的选择吗？”Hannibal接着问。

Will痛恨自己太过了解Hannibal而无法反驳他，他张了张嘴，又迅速闭上。

“你在我的‘嗜好’里获得快感，却又为此而感到罪恶。”佛罗伦萨的恶魔没有立刻放过他，发光的红色眼睛紧紧盯住Will。

“我和你不一样，Hannibal。”他咬牙，“你得到快感，而我只是忍受。”

Hannibal看起来有些受伤，头顶的阴云仿若鹿角，“但是你却相信我可以停手。”

警探在自己的束缚里扭动，破碎的哼哼声从胶布下传出。

“我不知道该相信什么。”

“那就让你的意识流淌。”Hannibal下意识地检查警探的束缚带，“我在控制熵向有利的方向发展，Will。”

“是吗？”他讽刺，“看起来可并不是这样。”

“恐怕你不能完全掌控它。我没说过不会有附带伤害。”

他转向极度紧张的警探：“Mason向你许诺了多少钱？”

“请不要呼救，我保证会给你个痛快。”说着Hannibal揭掉了警探嘴上的胶布。

“三百万。”

“十分慷慨。而现在看起来你是被他耍了。你是否从来没想过这种可能性？”Hannibal换上了他心理咨询时的语气。警探安静了一会，然后认命地摇了摇头。

“他将是你最后一个受害者。”Will强调。他对自己的一再让步感到羞耻，好像他永远无法阻止Hannibal。

“如你所愿，我亲爱的Will。”Hannibal戏弄的话语里有着一丝真诚，不禁让Will再一次陷入对道德的幻想中。这桩还未发生的谋杀已经沉重地压在他的肩头，广场黝黑的地面呼唤着血肉的浸润。

“他们会找到你的，Hannibal。”

“那我们最好赶紧了，不是吗？”Hannibal歪着脑袋，充满虚假爱意的双眼看向警探：“内脏在里面还是外面？我猜外面。”

轻柔的夜色笼罩了广场，警探的尸体在空中微微摇晃，他的一部分内脏由于重力的影响掉在路面上，肠子则拖曳在地表，顺着滴血的褶皱表面向上一直延伸到警探撕裂的腹部，他的头以一个夸张的角度偏向一边，脸上惊恐的表情尚未褪去。

“难道这不是艺术吗，Will？血液在月光下看起来是黑色的。”

“我知道。”他转身向着大门进发，一路上竭力压制血管中呼啸的肾上腺素。


	7. Chapter 7

她握紧方向盘。皮革的柔软触感在指尖徘徊，车灯倾泻在夜晚的公路上，视线所及唯有死气沉沉的灰色路面，Abigail吞咽了一下，伸手调大车里的暖风。

Hannibal发给她的定位距离巴尔的摩很近，是位于郊区的一个庄园，她隐约记得这里是屠宰巨头Verger的地产。解决掉重伤的庄园主人，这是离开前的最后一个任务，她看了一眼手套箱，华盛顿直飞罗马的机票在里面静静躺着。距离目的地还有三四个小时的车程，距离飞机起飞还有二十五小时，她的时间充裕。窗外一成不变的景色飞快地后退，即使闭紧了所有车窗，呼啸的风声还是会从汽车每一丝缝隙渗透进来。Hannibal告诉她的信息不多，庄园里会有保安，庄园主人有一个恨他却难下杀手的妹妹。而且，如果Hannibal猜得对的话，Bloom医生也会在那里。她希望自己不要撞见Bloom医生。

害怕，还是紧张？她说不清，自从自己“牺牲”掉左耳之后，世界在她眼中彻底变了样，仿佛随着她听力的下降失去了色彩。原先那些浓烈的情感和知觉被冲淡了，所剩下的便是无边无际的空白，和难以填补的沟壑。与人交往变得无关紧要，而唯一将她与世界联系的，便是Hannibal。但她还没有丧失自我，Abigail坚信，她只是暂时淡出了，就像Will退回自己的溪流中一样。

夜色比她出发时更冷漠了，车身几乎都因为寒冷而变得僵硬。在这条任何一处都看起来一模一样，无限伸长仿佛通往天边的公路上，时间也随着空间的变形而被拉长了，四周的黑暗裹挟着地狱的怒火向着过去奔去，而她和她的小车是前往天堂的冰冷道路上仅剩的圣徒。

*

Hannibal的意识和以前不一样了，那里总有一个地方显得奇怪，与他的侧写格格不入。他的动机变得明朗，剖开他冷淡的外表，里面除了扮演上帝的乐趣，另一条线索总是引向Will。现在他的每一桩罪行都成为了“爱”的谋杀，或许某些人会认为它们披上了更“高尚”的外衣。而事实上Hannibal唾弃爱，他的心灵在爱的面前痛苦地缩成一团，对湮灭的渴望吞噬他的理智。虽然Hannibal不会承认，但他对Mischa的爱从未熄灭。就是这份爱造就了现在Hannibal的一切。

他睁开眼，黑暗中Hannibal卧室色彩浓郁的天花板欢迎着他。卧室的主人侧身睡着，鼻尖贴着他的颈窝，手臂环在他胸口。

某种令人难过不安的感情浮出表面，Will觉得自己将要窒息在悲伤的海洋中，而这时Hannibal就变成了将他固定在现实中的锚，他逃离噩梦的出口。讽刺的是，Hannibal一度是他痛苦梦境的根源。

现在将近凌晨五点，他睁着眼睛躺在那里，等待闹钟铃声把这份平静打破。

“我们今天必须离开了，Will。”Hannibal不知道什么时候醒了，他说话时的吐息痒痒地攀上Will的脖颈。

他翻身面对Hannibal，对方有些朦胧的睡眼入迷地盯着自己的行动。这时的Hannibal最不设防，他的“人皮”还没有完全穿上，就像河蚌张开了自己坚硬的壳，露出里面柔嫩的软肉，糟糕的比喻，他想。Will下意识伸手拨开挡在对方额前的头发，嘴唇轻轻挨了挨那个有着细直鼻梁的鼻尖，下一秒他被Hannibal拽进了一个慵懒的吻中，对方的舌尖缓慢地缠上他的，手掌按在他的后腰将Will更深地推进这个吻里。

细小的鼻音从他嘴里溢出，Hannibal的呼吸也变得不稳，两人肢体纠缠，互相从对方身上汲取热度。窗帘挡住了绝大部分自然光，黑暗的空间里充斥着柔和的皮肤摩擦声。Hannibal零散的想法钻入他的大脑，某种想要永远携带对方一部分，或让对方携带自己一部分的渴望洗刷着他，Will伸出手去，拽住Hannibal脑后的浅色发丝，迫使对方仰起头，短暂的分离后，他咬上Hannibal的下颌线，直至确信那里会留下一个血印。而Hannibal所做的只是将他搂得更紧。

他们气喘吁吁地分开，好像耗尽了全部力气。

“我认为…我不再能离得开你了。”良久，Will说。

“而我也同样。”Hannibal说，“Bedelia曾经让我不要迷恋你。但是我知道我做不到。”他亲吻Will的嘴角，又一路向下，舌尖危险地滑过Will的颈动脉。“你改变了我。”

Will打了个哆嗦：“我们该去哪？”

“任何你想去的地方。”

“你该死的有钱，Hannibal。”他笑道，笑声很快被周身的黑暗吞没。Hannibal的卧室在沉默中仿佛缩小了，四壁威胁着要收缩在一起，扼死其中的一切活物。“我们得回家。你的家。”

“一个我永远不能去的地方。”

“而那正是他们不会去寻找你的地方。”

Hannibal安静了一会，Will几乎能闻见他的不适与抗拒在空气中弥漫。远处教堂的钟声响了，声音传过来只剩下浅浅的金属碰撞声。Will惊讶于自己前几天对钟声的毫无知觉。

“如果我同意了，你会还礼吗？”Hannibal永远不会轻易就范。

“当然。”他答应得很快，“你知道我总会屈服。”

“我来打包。”Hannibal说着，从床上爬起来。室内的冷气从他将被子掀开的一角钻进来，Will一个寒颤，赶快重新把自己裹紧。

*

Jack抬起头，警探肚子里空荡荡的尸体挂在那里，随着微风摇曳，半截肠子从开敞的腹腔里垂坠下来，看起来是小肠，因为他的大肠早就被罪案调查人员用铲子铲走，塞进密不透风的透明塑料袋，堆到倒霉的法医那里去了。

几个醉鬼半夜游荡到这里，以为警探是他们幻想出来的，对着地上的肠子又踢又打，直到臭味飘散开来，他们才意识到事情的不对劲，连滚带爬跑到最近的警局，到警局时他们早被吓破了胆。

“该死的。”他自言自语道。

佛罗伦萨警局的人拒绝配合，让他只得捡些他们嚼剩下的东西，试图从里面看出点名堂来。Hannibal就在这里，说不定正在附近看着，嘲笑他们的愚蠢。想到这里，他更使劲地盯住惨死的警探，希望大脑能将面前的景象和有用的东西联系到一起。他恨自己没有Will的移情能力，只能傻呆呆地等着死去警探的鬼魂飘来对着自己的耳朵吹气。

Will。他立刻想起了那次意味不明的通话。手机里一定还记录着来电号码。他掏出手机，翻出那个被无数个匡提科办公室电话埋没的号码，想都没想就拨了过去。

电话被挂掉了。接着一条短信在他的信息里闪烁：“是Mason。”没有署名。但这已经足够了。他压制住自己回信的想法，转身走向那群警局的家伙。

刚报出Mason的名字，前一秒还高傲自大的家伙立刻不情不愿松了口，问什么答什么，表情上却恨不得掐死Jack。他撇嘴，咧出一个假笑，看着这几个倒霉鬼吃瘪。

他很快踏上了前往“Fell”博士住所的路。一片金色的朝阳中，他吸入湿润的空气，不敢相信自己正和Will站在同一片土地上，而找到Will，自然就能找到Hannibal。他的步伐在希望中不知不觉轻快起来，却又在想到或许自己又一次扑了个空之后变得沉重起来。

他必须找到Will，他欠他的。

通向Fell博士家的大门紧闭。至少这是个好兆头，Jack心想。他深吸一口气，极力拖延一睹门后究竟的时间，潮湿的植物气息游荡上来，环抱住他，外面的人声渐渐吵闹起来，随着太阳的高升愈发增大。

他敲了敲门。没人应声。他将耳朵贴在门上，试图弄清楚里面正在发生的事情，可是没有任何不同寻常的声音传出。对于自己又一次面临的失败，他有点急躁了，后退一步，抬脚把门踹开。房间很漂亮，带着文艺复兴时期特有的华丽风格，家具看起来都上了年岁，却仍然保持着良好的状态，甚至可以再坚持上百年。人类活动的迹象十分微弱，Jack明白自己晚了一步。他又骂了一句，开始着手检查屋子里的所有东西。

*

庞大的Verger庄园在夜色下孤独地站着，天上弯弯细细的月亮几乎被沉重的天鹅绒般的天幕吞没，庄园主建筑灯火通明，未拉窗帘的玻璃落地窗里却鲜有人影闪过，Abigail把车停在大路拐角处的灌木丛里，步行来到栅栏门前，她并没有长高太多，身形仍然轻盈，没费多大劲便从栅栏的缝隙挤了进去。

沿着树木投下的阴影，她小心地走过硬邦邦的土地，不时停下来，观察四周细微的动静，庄园建筑洒下的灯光已经近在咫尺，而直到现在她的前进也没受到任何阻碍。

她来到侧房，穿过马厩，马儿们睡得很熟，有一只甚至还在梦中打了个响鼻，砸吧砸吧嘴，Abigail停下来，看了一会它。马厩里静得可怕，她再次响起来的脚步声宛如雷鸣。

明亮的走廊里空无一人，光滑的大理石地面泛着光，Abigail的橡胶鞋底无声地掠过，在走廊尽头，她左拐，从侧面的楼梯上楼。这栋建筑的内部构造图清晰地储存在她脑海中，而现在她正向着主卧走去。

主卧的门开着，里面除了从被拉帘环绕的床上传来的粗重呼吸声，没有其他人类活动的迹象。

庄园主人安详地躺着，她环视四周，上前一步，缓缓拉开布帘。

有着一张变形丑陋脸部的人形怪物躺在床上打鼾，口水顺着面罩的边缘流下来，沾湿了他胸前的衣服。Abigail掏出Hannibal留给她的猎刀，直接将它插入了这具躯体的胸腔，怪物抖了抖，抖动很快变成了抽搐，过了一会，他不动了。

床前的报警器响了起来，走廊里响起了两个人的脚步声，她听出其中Bloom医生高跟鞋落地的清脆响动。

“别动！”“Abigail？”两个声音同时响起来。

她慢慢转身，对上Bloom医生难以置信的表情，和一个身材高大、有些肥胖的举着枪的男人凶狠的脸色。

Bloom医生挥手让男人把枪放下，男人当然没有照办，只是放松了扣扳机的手指。

“我很抱歉，Bloom医生。”她对自己颤抖的声线感到生气，“我必须…”她一步一步向门口移动，感到自由越来越近。

“为什么…？”Abigail在离开前看到的最后画面便是医生强行夺下了男人再次扣紧扳机的手枪。


	8. Chapter 8

“如果一切可能发生的事情都会发生，那么，我们永远不会做出错误的选择。”火车四壁在他们周围震动，朝阳斜斜地泼洒在车厢的侧面，方形的影子沿着铁道滑动。从上车开始Hannibal便一言不发地望着窗外，直到Will的声音将他拖入现实。

Hannibal笑了，他的侧脸沐浴在窗前的阳光中，眼神里反射着太阳微弱的热度，“我将茶杯的碎片扔在地上，它们重新和为了一体。”

“你真的能停手吗。”Will手肘在小桌上撑住脑袋，使自己的脸颊也暴露在穿破薄雾的金色光线中。

“为了你。”这次Hannibal的语气没有半分戏弄之意。

他们随着火车飞驰经过一个接一个的小镇，南欧风情浓重的乡村建筑铺满了地平线，窗前颜色各异的木质遮阳板，红色瓦片顶棚，沙土色的墙体，赤色房顶上枝杈一般的天线和远处教堂灰色的尖顶。笼罩村庄的夜色渐渐散去了，那灰色的盖子给阳光撕裂了一条缝，露出了它们本来的样子，没有谎言和欺骗的真实自我。

“你能再给我讲讲立陶宛语吗？”他突然问。

“当然。”Hannibal眼角的笑意在那里形成一小片阴影。随后他说了起来，有的音节柔软，有的略强，音调变化像水波一般，水波托着车厢起伏，Will闭上眼睛，试图记住对方声音中的每一处特质。他又回到了自己的溪流中，溪水不紧不慢地淌过他的小腿，Hannibal的声音在风中回荡。

他们在立陶宛境内一个小站下了车。下午四点，天色已经有些暗了，干燥的内陆空气环绕着他们，某种不知名鸟类的哀鸣挤满了天空。

“走吧，这里离庄园还有不少路。”Hannibal催促他。

他们的行李不多，Will深呼吸，乡村小道的气息从他的鼻腔进入肺中，一同还有Hannibal须后水的草本香味。

在这片被Hannibal的大脑抛弃多年，充满痛苦和欢乐的土地上，Hannibal看起来很严肃。他安静地走在Will旁边，眼神定定地望着贫瘠的地平线。

“多久了？”他问。

“几乎四十年。这个地方占据着我记忆宫殿中最黑暗的房间，那些我从不进入的房间。”

“她…在那些房间里吗？”

“不。”Hannibal吞咽了一下，“我为她在房间之外创造了一个地方，一个更明亮的地方。”

“就像我为Abigail造的那些。在我们以为她死了的时候。”

“是的。就像你。”

乱七八糟的枯草缠绕住他们的脚踝，在他们再次迈开脚步时，枯枝发出的清脆断裂声在空气中飘荡。一层薄薄的黑暗铺展到他们身上，远方，小路的尽头，一座充斥着逝去的时间和伤痛的巨大庄园伫立在连绵的铁栅栏后。

Hannibal的眉头皱得更紧了，两片嘴唇抿成细细的一条线。他头顶仿佛可以实体化的阴霾也变得更加逼咄。Will伸手，轻轻捏了捏对方的小臂。“我很抱歉。”他说，“来这里其实有一部分是为了满足我的好奇心。”

“我知道。”Hannibal安静地说，他抓住了Will伸出的手，隔着两人的手套握住，“最初，在告诉你Mischa的存在的那天，我就看到了今日的可能性。

“然而，我只能对着茧低语，而孵化出来的东西，却总是跟随它的天性。”

“我们到底能同时踏入多少种可能性？”他眯起眼睛，嘴角微微上翘，“而你，Lecter博士，又能看到多少种？”

“如果所有可能发生的事情都会发生，那为什么不静候它们发生呢？惊喜之所以存在，就是因为它是难以预料的。”Hannibal的阴霾终于散去了些许，一个紧绷的笑容爬上他的眼角，“而你总是给我惊喜。”

庄园渐渐在他们的前方平铺开来，夜色也已然降临在这片被记忆埋葬的土地上，Lecter庄园的大门紧闭，却保持着良好的状态，门前的杂草虽然长势迅猛，但是本该爬上栅栏的枝条却被整齐地修剪过，它们被刀刃切断的地方挫败地垂着脑袋。

“现在谁住在这里？”他问。

“千代。”Hannibal说，“她从很小就跟随我的小姨，Murasaki女士。千代是她的侍从。”

就在两人说话间，庄园二楼亮起了暖色的灯光，仿佛召唤着来者，像海妖的歌声，引诱人一步步走向某种意识消散的混沌。Will想到了海底的深渊，一直延伸到地心的黑色裂缝，底部有红色的岩浆蛰伏、涌动，他想象屈服于那无尽的黑暗，温暖又寒冷，热情而冷漠，直到自己对一切事物的认知浮向虚无。

Hannibal没有放开他的手。他默许了。两人在一片舒适的沉默中走向黑色天幕下的大宅。

“在我们见到千代之前，”Hannibal说，他的嘴角抽紧了，“我有一位老朋友需要拜访。”

他引着Will来到了大宅的侧翼，几只孤零的萤火虫翕动自己透明的尾部，仿若一盏盏冷黄色的小灯在黑暗中飘荡、游移，随着风无形的波浪起伏。侧翼一扇小门引导两人进入一个狭小的空间，里面散发出动物活动的气息，好像是一个马厩，却弥漫着不同的气味。他们走下长长的楼梯，台阶上的青苔让他不得不抓住湿滑的石头扶手，回荡在墙壁间的滴水声敲击着他的耳膜。无数蜡烛发出微弱的光，勉强照亮了这个地下墓穴，地面上的蜗牛壳在他脚下发出碎裂的脆响。Will很快意识到这里的动物是什么，直到面前出现的人证实了他的猜测。

铁门后，他的眼神惊恐，一双嵌在瘦削脸颊上的眼睛在微光里闪烁着，他弓着背，保护住自己脆弱的腹部，好像一只时常遭遇虐待的流浪狗。这个姿势使他的肋骨看起来几乎要从背后穿透皮肤，绽开成某种异域的花朵。

Hannibal一声不吭，甚至连呼吸声在这地窖中都微不可闻。

“是他，对吗？”Will松开了对方的手，转过身来面对Hannibal。

“是。”Hannibal的嘴唇抿得很紧，但表情并无变化。

他上前，将对方拥入怀中。Hannibal的须后水气息在他的鼻尖跳跃。萤火虫扇动翅膀的震颤搅动了空气，背后牢笼中的动物退入湿冷的阴影中，蜗牛在地上留下一条条滑腻的水痕。Hannibal温暖的身躯沉重地倚在Will的手臂间，终于卸去了所有的面具和伪装，他的悲伤与怒火从这具与别人无异的皮囊中倾泻而出，血红色的溪流漫过Will的小腿。他闭上眼睛，想象窒息于平缓溪流的感受。

步枪的保险撞击声挤走了Will脑中逐渐上涨的河水声，他睁眼，看到一个颇为娇小的亚洲女子，端着步枪的手臂平稳。她又向前走了两步，动作透出一种熟悉的优雅。

“千代。”Hannibal率先说。随后他放开了搭在Will腰侧的手掌，转过身去。

对面的人好像没有认出Hannibal，深棕色的眼睛隐藏在黑暗中。良久，伴着身后牲畜挪动的悉索声，她放下了枪：“Hannibal？”

“很高兴再次见到你。”Hannibal微微前倾，鞠了个躬，脸上的表情令人难以捉摸。

那棕色眼眸里的神情改变了，一汪水光在昏暗光线的照射下从中流过，随后又一次消失在无尽的黑色色块中。

“我是Will Graham。”他自己介绍道，“FBI。”

“他是和我一起的。”Hannibal补充，他看到千代端枪的手腕动了一下。

“所以你们已经见过我的房客。”她淡淡地说，转身向来时的台阶走去，“你们可以进屋来，我准备了晚餐。”

外套领子上的线头扎得他后颈发痒，湿冷的空气从衣服的缝隙钻进来，贴在皮肤上。像一条蛇，滑溜溜，凉冰冰的，Will不自觉地打了个寒颤，由Hannibal牵着跟上千代的步伐。离开之前，他再一次回头向着那位住客的“房间”望去，在生锈铁栅栏后的黑暗中，只有一双溢满水光的无知眼睛在闪烁。

宅子走廊的地毯上，积了层薄灰，灯光倒是十分明亮，不像那种缺乏维护，灯泡表面裹着油亮亮黑色污垢的古宅。他们跟着千代穿过弯弯曲曲的长廊，和底层一间又一间的华丽居室，不难想象当年这里是怎样一幅繁荣光景，而现在，正当Will穿行在其间的时候，某种似曾相识的感觉追上了他，他才发现自己在下意识构建这所大宅原来的模样，想象年轻的Hannibal赤脚穿过铺着柔软崭新地毯的走廊，读书室燃着火焰的石头壁炉，火光一晃一晃地映在他棱角还不那么分明的稚嫩脸颊上。

他感到手腕上的压力，Hannibal的手指越攥越紧，指间辐射出的热量在房间略带寒意的空气中格外明显，Will轻轻摆动手腕，想让对方放松对自己的禁锢，然而Hannibal无动于衷，眼神定定聚焦在空气中不存在的一点上。

“Hannibal。”他低声说。千代在前面停下了，灯光从她的头顶洒下，穿过深色的发丝，落在她身后不远的地方，黑色的长筒靴紧贴脚踝和小腿，上面沾染的泥土在黑色的画布上投下短短的变形影子。Will站在黑暗中屏息，观察着这个此时仿佛不属于凡间的躯壳。

他们在餐桌边坐下，窗外黑漆漆的稀薄树林中传来细碎的枯枝断裂声，桌子中央的银制烛台上出现了Will歪歪扭扭的倒影。Hannibal在和千代用立陶宛语交谈，他们表情严肃，谈话不时被餐具的碰撞声打断，很短的沉默后，厅堂再次被异域的语言填满。Will无意打扰他们的对话，也并不对内容感到好奇，刺骨的溪水漫过他的防水靴，鲟鱼在清澈的水面下欢快地摆尾。

恍然间他望向Hannibal，对方下颌处的咬痕在壁炉颤动火光和蜡烛微弱亮度的照射下若隐若现。


	9. Chapter 9

黑暗中，动物的潮热吐息抚上他的脊梁，冰冷坚硬的柏油路面刺痛了他赤裸的脚底。Will感到背后无名动物的角不时接触到自己的脖颈，催促着他继续向前。他看不到前面的路还有多长，唯有脚掌由于寒冷而积累的麻木的刺痛不断提醒他时间的流逝。

突然间，他看到远处，近乎黑色的天边闪烁着一丝红色光芒。最初，那只是一条细细的亮线，慢慢地，亮线开始裂开，逐渐扩大，散出成千上万的红色光点，它们融合成一条仿佛正在被火焰灼烧的银河。

他睁开眼。大宅的木质床架好像一个冰冷的子宫，与黑暗一并将他吞没。空气在房间浓重的木头气息中停滞，他的身边，Hannibal在熟睡。

千代的“房客”那大而无知双眼中闪烁的光在Will脑中挥之不去，他难以自抑地想要做些什么，在一个绝妙的平衡体上施加可能引起混乱的干扰，在完美的弦乐乐谱中加入某个不和谐的音符，在长久压抑情感的个体脑海中激起怀疑和痛苦。好奇在他胸腔中澎湃，很快将他卷入难以平息的幻想和随之而来的疲倦之中。

他翻身下床，地面上的灰尘颗粒附上他赤裸的脚掌，凝固的空气再次开始在这房间里逡巡徘徊。不属于佛罗伦萨的寂静环绕着整座大宅，他掀开窗帘的一角，栅栏外干枯的灌木和光秃的树枝在北方苍白的月光下投出痛苦的扭曲身影，他吞咽了一下，目光落在大宅被灌木遮挡住的侧翼。

“你想要还她自由。”Hannibal不知道什么时候醒了，Will甚至没有感觉到房间中气息的微弱扰动。

“我感到好奇。”他回答，盯着窗玻璃上自己的影子。

“你现在看到的是谁？”半晌，床上的人问。

“告诉我，你希望我看到的是谁？”Will转身，挑衅地将自己彻底置于对方的审视之中。

“我，但又不完全是我。”Hannibal看着他，“我更喜欢你现在的样子。”

“自恋狂。”他笑道，但很快再次安静下来，“我仍然是我自己。只是环境变了，我再也不用活在Jack的审视下。没了他和FBI，阻碍我理解你的最后束缚也消失了。”

“并不仅仅是理解我，”Hannibal说，“阻碍你的，也并不仅仅是Jack的审视。人类着迷于他人身上自己的影子，Will。他们期望看到更好的自己。而你所相信的道德准则成为了你的绊脚石。”

“别忘了你也是'他们'之中的一员。”他提醒，既对Hannibal，也对自己。人类，这个描述让他感到陌生，作为一个花费了太长时间来适应自己的'与众不同'的人，他希望推开这个认知能让自己活得更轻松，但现在看来，恰恰相反。“如果...我没有与切萨皮克开膛手共情，我不会在这里。但是我不能说现在到底是'更好'，还是其他什么。”

“曾经，你的理解便是我全部所求。”Hannibal从床的另一侧爬过来，并成功地使自己的动作看起来优雅。他在床边坐下，膝盖挨着Will的小腿。

“而现在你想要我的一切。”Will缓缓蹲下，抬头望着对方月光下明亮的眼睛，“什么变了？”

“你。”

“我曾经认为你是一个波德莱尔口中的纨绔主义者（注：Dandy），对于你，人生就是一场艺术的创造，杀人便是你自我展示和自我表达的途径。然后，这场创造结束了，你死在镜子前。”他深深吸入一口带着木头味道的空气，将目光移开，看到卧室里床头柜模糊的轮廓。

“除非镜子先被打碎。”Hannibal说，语气中的客观评论大于主观回答。

“所以我是那面镜子。”他漫不经心地调侃，但内心清楚Hannibal和自己都知道这是事实。

地面上的灰尘飞起来，迎接Will套上外裤后正在落地的脚掌，Hannibal在黑暗中饶有兴味地观察着对方将一件件昨晚脱下后随意堆叠在床脚长椅上的衣服重新穿好，发现上面又添加了几道褶皱，它们在月光下好像瓷器上的裂纹。

“你在想什么？”Will问。

“碎裂的茶杯。”他说，“再次拼到一起的碎片。”

Will套上毛衣，心底隐隐对自己来到这座老宅的决定感到愧疚，Hannibal对逆转时间的渴望冲刷着Will的思维，好像密闭空间中逐渐被抽空的氧气。

“介意我和你一起去吗？”仍然半裸着的人问，Will知道他是在真心寻求许可，“我难以让自己错过任何参与你蜕变的过程的机会。”

“现在我明白了，你并不仅仅是个纨绔主义者，你比那要复杂得多。”他绕到床的另一边去，拿起Hannibal整齐叠好的衣服，递到对方手中。Hannibal的干燥手指越过衣服，抓住了Will的手腕，然后他柔软温暖的嘴唇与Will手腕内侧的皮肤接触，舌尖轻轻刮过苍白皮肤下跳动的静脉。

Will打了个寒颤，把手抽了回来，衣服落在Hannibal光裸的大腿上。手腕内侧迅速变凉的湿痕被袖子擦去。

四点钟。他穿上呢子外套。Hannibal的眼神跟随他。

外面比他们昨天来时还要冷，或者那只是他还没苏醒的身体的错觉。紧贴地表刮过的干燥气流好像砂纸一般擦过他的脸颊，手指在牛皮手套中渐渐失去方才的温度。离开了那个“冰冷的子宫”，他觉得自己仿佛冬天里诞生的鹿，身上裹着母亲在风中越变越凉的血液，却无法返回记忆中模糊的温暖。 

刚刚隔着玻璃看到的明亮的月亮已经开始在渐渐褪色的天空中黯淡下去，失去水分的草叶再一次在他们脚下发出细细索索的弯折声，空气中熟悉的死寂也重新带上一丝由于动物苏醒而产生的哼鸣，他让本能引导自己，抛开Hannibal，抛开自己脑中杂乱的思绪，猎食者的本能浮上来，他追寻刺骨溪水中零星的鱼群。Will好奇这些本能是不是仍然保留在每一个人身上。

Hannibal尾随着他，发出的一点微弱声音淹没在Will潮水般的注意力之下。

千代的“房客”睡着，正如大宅楼上的千代。他在石阶上停下来，印象中不存在的流水声在凌晨的寂静中格外突出。

“他唯一能听见的便是水声。”Hannibal的声音充满了整个空间，“那是未出生的婴儿唯一能听见的声音。”

“那么这将是他记忆中唯一的安宁。”Will再次开始走动，盯着铁门后在水声中跳动的黑暗。身后的脚步声没有跟随他，他回头，看见Hannibal停在台阶上。

“你怕自己会提前动手，在千代发现他之前。”

“恐怕是的。”对方仍然没有动作，但嘴唇抿紧了，眼睛藏在眼窝的阴影中。

“房客”被这动静吵醒了，他站起来，恍惚地看向门外的Will，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着某个句子，仿佛一种古老的语言，经过上千年的沉寂，重新在人类的舌尖上折转。

“他想让你看看他，和他说话。”Hannibal的声音在潮湿的石壁上回响。

“但我不会那么做。”他回头，余光看见Hannibal仍然停留在石阶上的身影。口袋里的弹簧刀暴露到空气中，门上的铁锁发出不堪重负的弹响。“房客”不知所措地退后，想要在熟悉的黑暗中得到些许慰藉。

Hannibal已经离开了，他能感觉到。使劲把铁门拉开，他转身，向着吞吐气流的洞口走去。

外面空无一人。“Hannibal？”他轻声呼唤。

“这儿，灌木后面。”

“真是不愿错过全部过程，嗯？”他在黎明的微光中挑眉，希望对方能捕捉到自己的表情，“你就不怕他跑到树林里去。”

“他不会的。”Hannibal伸手抓住了他的衣领，将他扯进一个吻中，舌尖滑过他的下嘴唇，随后牙齿接替了舌头，Hannibal的手掌紧贴着他的脸颊，暴露在空气中的指尖的热度被寒风卷走，分散到无尽的空间中。Will整个人的重量都落在Hannibal身上，他的双手有些不知所措地垂在身体两侧。他从未在对方身上感受到一丝一毫的恐惧与绝望，直至今日，现在的Hannibal几乎像一个普通人，而这使Will觉得自己也几乎是一个普通人。Hannibal硬了，他也差不了多少。

“你在想什么？”Hannibal问，他的嘴唇亮晶晶的。

他环顾四周，一只萤火虫钻进了灌木里。“这一切，我们。就好像匡提科，Jack，Abigail，还有死去的人们都不存在一样。”

“平凡的生活。”

“是的。”

“你渴望平凡吗？”

“十年以前，是的。和你一起？绝不。”他仍然保持着靠在Hannibal身上的姿势。

“平凡意味着‘好’吗？”

“我不知道该怎么定义‘好’了。”他嗤笑，“和你在一起？我会感到痛苦。不和你在一起？同样的痛苦。”

“把自己看得太清和完全看不清。”对方整理着他额前的碎发，好像整理自己的书架一样，带着一种漫不经心的专注。

“你的‘房客’为什么还没有出来？”

“习惯一旦形成，我们永远会落回到那个熟悉的周期中去。”Hannibal看着他，“我很高兴你跳出来了。”

“所有我们就在这里等。”

“是的，”Hannibal看了一眼手表，“如果千代也难以跳出习惯，她应该还有一个钟头就会过来。”

清晨的薄雾笼罩在整个庄园的表面，湿气慢慢钻进所有暴露在外的缝隙，好像萤火虫透明的翅膀上都覆盖了一层细密的水珠。天空由蓝色变成灰蓝色，两人并肩站着，目光同时落在视野最远处的干枯树冠顶端，屏息等待着第一丝阳光撕破这漫长的灰色黎明。


	10. Chapter 10

洞穴里传出的声响并不清晰，它们被长长的石头走廊所削弱。但Will仍能感受到其中的绝望，他几乎能嗅到某一瞬间迸发出的强烈的求生欲望。有什么东西打碎了，紧接着一切归于宁静。

没几分钟的功夫，千代出现在了洞穴门口，她的指尖沾满鲜血，脸颊上也有星点红痕，但她完全没有心思去擦掉它们。变冷的血液在愈发明亮的天光下呈现出一种透亮的暗红色，和月光中警探身上浸透的黑色血液完全不同，它们附在千代光滑苍白的皮肤上，好像撒在打磨光洁的大理石表面的宝石。Will意识到自己在欣赏这一切，欣赏那种Hannibal所谓的纯粹的美——不掺杂任何道德准则的艺术。

他和Hannibal从灌木中钻出来，迎上重获自由的庄园主，和Hannibal一样，他被千代眼神中的迷茫与背叛所吸引。

“是你放了他。”千代把头转向他，眼神却并不聚焦。

“我想还你自由。”

“你想知道我会不会杀了他。”千代看着他们，Will觉得自己看见某种近似于恨意的情感从她的脸上一闪而过，“你们都想。”

Will想要否认，想要反驳这一观点，他想说自己和Hannibal不一样，想争辩自己这么做只是因为不忍看到千代被永远禁锢在这个被遗忘的大宅里，他不是那个仅仅为了满足自己的好奇心就毁掉别人一生的人。但他说不出口，在心底里，他自己都不知道自己是不是已经和Hannibal一样，有时他甚至怀疑自己的命运在Hannibal出现之前就已经注定，而加入FBI只是为了填补他内心愈发深陷的沟壑。

“我猜否认是没有用的。”Hannibal说，“但你同样也不能否认，在某种程度上，你早就知道了。”

千代没有回答。

“现在你自由了。”

“这是我杀的第一个。”千代没有理会Hannibal，只是盯着空气中不存在的一点，眼泪涌出来，顺着脸颊平静地向下，她的嗓音沙哑。

Hannibal无声地叹了口气，越过两人返回洞穴。除去Hannibal的存在，千代背后那个黑暗的空间随着“房客”的死亡彻底静了下来，那些先前跳动的影子成为了石壁上的灰尘颗粒，零星的萤火虫也不见了，躲在干枯的灌木中。

“所有的痛苦都可以被忍受，只要你把它们写进一个故事。”红酒瓶递到了千代手上，Hannibal重新回到Will身旁。“你还是我记忆中的那个千代。”他说。

她咽下一大口红酒：“我没有留在这里的理由了。”

“你一直都能照顾好自己。”Hannibal笑了笑，眼角的皱纹堆在一起，千代从他们身边走过，身上带着一丝若有若无的冷冽香水味。“千代，再见。”他说，随后那个纤瘦的身影在拐角处消失。

太阳已经高高挂在空中，草叶上的露水蒸腾起来，弄得他们周围的空气湿漉漉的。

“你从哪儿拿来的红酒？”Will开口，打破两人之间舒适的沉默。

“我们总把红酒放在这里，里面阴冷的环境能让它们保存更长时间。”Hannibal看了一眼身后黑黢黢的入口，“这里在我小时候是一个储藏间。”

一个念头在Will心里蔓延，生长，直至变成了清晰的计划与步骤。Hannibal的思维不受控制地扎根于他的脑中，在这个远离世俗的地方缠住他那些平日里根本不敢见光的小小念头，像野草遇见了阳光与雨水，欢快地向着天空伸展肢体。

他顿了几秒，缓缓步入对方身后的阴影。流水声很快变得清晰，空气中弥漫着血的腥味和葡萄酒微酸的芬芳，他停下，用了几秒让眼睛适应黑暗。“房客”躺在地上，双眼半阖，脑袋旁边的一摊血迹已经不再扩大。这次他终于看到了Hannibal所说的储藏柜，里面摆满了葡萄酒瓶。地上有不少酒瓶的碎片，酒液的边缘在微光下闪着光。Hannibal跟随他进来，在台阶的转角处停下，坐在第二级台阶上。两人对视几秒，达成某种心照不宣的协议。

干枯的树枝，酒瓶的碎片，麻绳，储物间深处潮湿石壁上肉乎乎的蜗牛。蜕变，生物上和昆虫的变态生长联系起来，卵，到幼虫，再到茧，到羽翼的初次振动。不同颜色的碎玻璃片填充到树枝的间隙里，麻绳一圈一圈裹上“房客”干瘪的身躯，Will觉得自己好像是古埃及时的大祭司，在法老死后将他度到另一个世界，缠好麻绳的躯干上点缀以蜗牛，仿佛那是用于骗过审判官的经书，好让在两盘各盛有法老心脏和羽毛的天平不要倾斜。

流水声再次回到他的耳朵里。他拉动另一端系在“房客”身后翅膀上的麻绳，那双羽翅随着“房客”的上升而张开，破茧而出的幼虫，一段崭新的生命。

“等到夜里…会看起来更好，那时候萤火虫就回来了。”他垂下眼睛，浅浅叹了口气，“这是…我认为你会做的事情。”

“这是你为他打造的生命。”Hannibal看着他，一种让Will既想要逃开又想永远留下的眼神。他顺着对方的目光回视，几乎能感觉到两人的记忆宫殿正在互相连通，就在这个不见天日的空间里。他们有千代的“房客”作为见证人。Hannibal一定也感觉到了，Will能看到对方冷色眼睛中闪烁的火花，它们流露出某种过于真挚的情感，让他甚至不敢去深究。太多的柔软和自我流露，Will眼眶灼热。

在接下来的很长一段时间里，两人之间只有水声在流淌，那些舒缓的规律音调涌上来，一点一点吞没着他的知觉。他们面对面站着，没有一个愿意转开自己的目光。Will想要感受对面人嘴唇的温度，忍不住幻想拥抱他，同时被他拥抱的感觉——背叛者和被背叛者的最终和解，不仅如此，这也是给予者和接受者关系的尽头。

“我们该走了。”Hannibal说，他的手轻轻贴上Will的后腰，带领他向外走去。

一两只飞鸟穿过透明的天空，尖尖的喙划开连绵的风，太阳带着冬日特有的凉爽的暖意，Will被这冷金色的光刺得眯起眼睛。光点在失水的褐色秃枝上随风舞动。

“我的一些病人不喜欢白天。”Hannibal说，“就好像天光揭开了他们藏在黑暗中的肮脏秘密。”

“但是恰恰相反的，”他继续说，“你喜欢白天，因为只有那时你才能暂时躲开噩梦的骚扰。”

“现在我好奇这二者的区别在哪里。”Will苦笑，“我的噩梦已经不再受到日光的限制，而我的秘密也早已公之于众。”

枯草断裂的声音再一次在两人脚下响起，一如昨日他们刚刚到达这里时那样，寒冷使Will吸了吸鼻子，他的四肢由于体力损耗而变得僵硬，但内心却终于卸下了包袱。

“你知道吗，曾经有心理学家分析你是那种对一切事物都漠然的人。”为了将纷杂的思绪挤出大脑，Will转而说。

“包括性？”

“包括性。”他笑，“他们认为你会把性看作‘不必要’的东西，或者对你来说过于私人和亲密，要么就是一种社交手段。”

“难道我们不都热衷于‘不必要’的事情吗？”对方反问，“人们的消费需求早已大大超出自己的生存必要。”

“你知道这是两码事。”Will说，暗暗有些后悔把话题引到这个令人不舒服的问题上。

“性对你来说过于亲密或私人吗？”简短的沉默后，Hannibal突然问。

他早就知道会这样，但现在嘴好像不受自己控制。“当然。”他说。该死的。两人已经来到了大宅的厚重的木质大门前，脚下的石阶上有些结冰，冰面在日光下显现出小小的波纹。

Hannibal一进门就把他按在了墙上，身侧的弹簧门咔的一声归位。“现在的心理学家们，不少都是追名逐利的骗子。就像Chilton医生，永远不能被信任。”一丝狡黠的笑爬上他的脸颊，然后很快被他常有的面无表情所代替。

“所以你可以被信任？医生？”Will挑衅，并在对方来得及发出声音之前用嘴唇吞掉了所有的回答。

Hannibal激烈地回吻，吮吸他的下嘴唇，在他想要分开换气时用牙齿进行挽留，手掌威胁地轻按在他的喉咙上方。他的胳膊从Hannibal抬起来掐住自己的手臂下穿过，攀上对方肩膀，喉咙迎上对方的手掌，将自己整个向对方送去，呼吸变得困难，但他不在乎，全部的注意力都集中在如何取得这场“战斗”的上风，恍惚间他尝到了一丝血腥味，却难以判断受伤的部位，或许是Hannibal的嘴唇破了，他想。

直到Hannibal把腿卡到他的两腿之间，并微微向上施力，他才发现自己无可救药地硬了，仅仅这一点压力就从他的嗓子里挤出了一声呜咽，他急切地在Hannibal的大腿上磨蹭，心里绝望地嘲笑自己的可悲。然后他脖子上的压力消失了，那只手转而落在了他的后腰。同时Hannibal的嘴唇开始在他的脖子上印下轻吻，舌尖划过他的动脉，接着是取代舌尖的一次吮吸。他膝盖发软，几乎要顺着墙滑到地面，下滑过程被Hannibal的大腿阻碍，激得他又发出了一声呻吟。

“沙发。”Hannibal的声音变了，单词从牙缝中挤出来。

两人几乎要在地毯上绊倒，Hannibal的髌骨撞上了茶几，而Will差点打翻茶几旁边的小酒架。他们终于落在了沙发上，Hannibal压住他，再一次咬住了他的嘴唇。Will开始缓缓摆动自己的腰，双手伸到对方外衣下面，汲取那诱人的热度。Hannibal满足地叹了口气，舔弄起自己在Will脖子上留下的吻痕，腰也跟着Will的动作浅浅晃动。

“当你把我按到墙上的时候，我以为你很着急。”Will在两个吻的间隙嘲讽。

“我们有的是时间。”


	11. Chapter 11

“我们得去洗个澡。”Hannibal从他身上爬起来，把掉到额前的碎发拨到后面去。

他的裤子黏糊糊地贴在身上，冷空气鬼鬼祟祟地渗进来，让他每一个动作都充满折磨。Hannibal看起来也有点不自然，他脚步犹豫，缓慢地向浴室移动着。肢体无意识地跟上Hannibal，他猛然发觉这种身体上的放松戒备好像从他们认识起就已经在氤氲，直到今日彻底显现，期间两人的互相背叛甚至成了促进这种信任的催化剂，就好像他们互相都能预见到对方的背叛并做出反应，像是空气中看不见的细绳在身侧抽紧，拉成一张仿佛可以在他们脑海中具象化的网。他想起Alana在餐桌对面盯着他和Hannibal时的眼神——一种难以置信的豁然开朗。她早就发现了，只是她和Will都选择了背对那令人害怕的（不过那真的令人害怕吗？）真相。现在的情况是他不敢想象的，若是在巴尔的摩精神病院时有人告诉他几个月后一切会变成现在这样，羊羔卧在狮子的巢穴中，他肯定会告诉那个人他疯了。

回过神来，迎接他的是Hannibal脸上滑过的饥饿表情，水流过Hannibal的眉骨，落到地上，溅起小小的水花，而对方的全身衣服整齐地放在马桶盖上。接收进眼前的画面，Will吞咽一下，和对方一起挤到淋浴下方，水还有点凉，激起他的一个哆嗦。

“我从未想过今天。”Hannibal的声音穿过将两人隔开的水线，“哪怕经过了Randall Tier，和佛罗伦萨的一切，”他吸了口气，“我也不会想到今天——你和我重回我的过去。”

他想到了大宅附近埋葬的Mischa和她过早结束的生命，“你是亲手埋了她，还是没来得及见证一切？”

“三十多年前从立陶宛到法国花了我不少功夫。”一如平日的，Hannibal没有直接回答。在紧接着的短暂间隙内，Will以为这就是这样了，Hannibal并无意任由自己揭开过去的伤疤。

“让我了解到人总是不能见到自己至亲的最后一面，也花费了我不少功夫。”Hannibal说，“如果我死了，你会怎么做？”

直到这时他才意识到，自己从来没想过Hannibal也会死去，切萨皮克开膛手也会变老，而最终他将归于无机，无可奈何地遵守某种冥冥之中的命运的安排。Hannibal早已不再年轻，头上偶尔会出现几丝灰白。但Will从没有把时间当作敌人，过去未曾有过，未来也将不会有。“时间是你最大的敌人”，壁炉辐射出的热度映在他和父亲的脸庞上，他往里加了把柴，看到火苗开始摆动，忽明忽暗，父亲皱巴巴的脸上流露出一种难以释然的忧伤。他仍记得自己当时的反驳：“如果时间是所有人的敌人，那么它便不是任何人的敌人。”单词们同时在记忆中年轻的Will和现在的Will的唇齿间跳动。

“当牵扯到我自己生命的限度时，我很少思考时间。”Hannibal说。

自然死亡对现在的他们来讲，已然是一种奢望，他几乎能看见两人的未来，几乎能看见那个藏在自己脑中的画面，那画面既像是一段尘封多年的记忆，又像是梦中不小心瞥见的，能解答所有谜团的唯一真相：温热的血液沿着他的手臂下滑，仿佛追寻着世界上第一颗泥土的记忆，地面上的人发白的睫毛一边沾满了土，他锋利的颧骨上，积攒着不少暗红色的液体。

脑中出现了象牙制品，冰冷、圆滑的表面没有一丝瑕疵。“我会把你做成骨雕。”最终，他说。

“那会是项链吗？”Hannibal礼貌地微笑，但Will能感觉到一种近乎于喜悦的感情填满胸腔，“把我带在身边，将你说不出口的坦白刻在我的骨头上。”心理医生的语气，但Will心中的那种快意还没有退散，他甩甩头，将自己和Hannibal的情绪分开。

“我怀疑到那时我不会有什么坦白是说不出口的。”

*

Jack双手叉腰，看着眼前的尸体，Mason面无表情的脸都看起来狰狞万分，枕头上一滩干涸了的口水，插在Mason胸口的细刃刀已经被尸检人员取下，和其他大大小小的塑料证物袋一起摊在不锈钢桌面上。

佛罗伦萨的调查夭折，线索断了，Hannibal和Will（或者Will的尸体，但他拒绝去考虑这种可能性）则去向不明。Mason的死讯又把他带回了巴尔的摩，而现在他又被告知杀死Mason的是一个“幽灵”。Abigail早已不见踪影，他既找不到她，也没法平息自己和Alana的愧疚。Alana抱着手臂站在角落，暗红色的双唇仍在不可置信中微微颤动，欲言又止。

“怎么？”

“如果…”红唇张开，又闭上，上下唇抿紧，又分开，“如果我们能找到Abigail，Will或许会回来。”

“你相信他是自愿离开的？”偏头痛又顺着脊椎蹿了上来，他使劲按了按右侧的太阳穴。Mason偌大的庄园里空荡荡的，地面和天顶都在看着逝去主人的躯壳，凉意从石材地面腾起，攀上房间里的人们的脚踝。现在正在发生的一切都是不符合常理的，像在梦里，却带着一种置身其中的真实性。攸地，他感到了背叛，却深知造成自己现在痛苦的，除了自己，别无他人。

“Hannibal了解他，”Alana苦笑，“该死的，他甚至可以说是唯一能真正了解Will的人，而Will的共情能力使他能够理解Hannibal，并同时从Hannibal那里了解自己。这是个难以打破的循环。”

“那你说我该怎么办？”

“我们早就是Hannibal的提线木偶了，Jack。”形状完美、界线分明的红唇间吐出的是毒液般的真相，“我们只能等着。”空气在唇间震动。

抑或是她那精致的双唇，在空气中发抖？

*

Hannibal的手指在他的身体里，牙齿咬住他的脖颈，他在这刺激下扭动呻吟，大腿在Hannibal手两侧剧烈地打颤，流着水的阴茎涨红，在空气中挺立。Hannibal的牙齿和手指将他牢牢掌控，使他只能绝望地承受所有将会发生的事情。

他醒过来。周身的黑暗近乎庄严。微凉的空气让他与梦中的场景脱离开来，驱散了他下腹的暖意，一段时间后他便开始分得出各种明度的黑暗。这是第一次Hannibal背对着他睡觉，在思考这个姿态是否是两人之间一种新的发展的同时，他能看见对方背后一条细细的疤痕，那条细线早已褪去了Will脑中狰狞的暗红，只能依稀分辨出其略浅于其他部位的新生皮肤。他轻轻碰了碰那条线。Hannibal没有动弹。

“我控制不了刀滑进去的深度。”Will说，“但或许我只是想给你打上烙印。”

“那次我请你闭上眼睛去构想将要发生在Mason身上的事情，你实际上是在幻想杀死我。”Hannibal的声音低沉，带着一丝尚未清醒的倦意，却毫不迟疑。

他的沉默出卖了他。四周的黑暗变得有形，仿佛被赋予生命和实体，正在成型的柔软边缘轻轻挤压着他。愧疚在心底膨胀，空气开始拉紧，愈发稀薄。

“那一次，你背叛了我。但后来在Mason的庄园，你又背叛了他。”

“难道你就没有，哪怕仅仅是一个念头——幻想过杀死我？”

“当然有过，”Hannibal语气轻松，“但当我幻想如此的时候，我从不否认。”

床头钟表的秒针不知疲倦地打转。好像永远也不用担心自己的终点在何处。

“我做不到。”他说，“我之前好奇自己能否真正杀死你，好让你的罪行…我的罪行不复存在。”沉默再一次降临在二人之间，两人头脑中响起溪流依稀的鸣唱，Will能听到，因为Hannibal能听到。“我早就该明白的。”他无声叹气。

Hannibal看了眼表，“我们差不多得动身了。”

“去哪？你要知道，Jack可不是那种随随便便就放弃搜查的人。”

“我还没带你参观过我的家乡，Will。”Hannibal看起来挺轻松，没有表现出一丝一毫对于他们所处情况的担忧，“而且，我向你保证，很快你就会明白了。”

于是他爬起来，对着Hannibal打开的台灯眯起眼睛。陡然间，某种空落落的感觉溜上了他的脊背，他现在拥有他所能想象到的一切：思维的终极出走，和一个无需刻意就能够彻彻底底地理解他，并以坦诚，且只有坦诚——对待他的人。然而他却无法不去思考Hannibal为了他们的今天所牺牲的东西，让一个人突然放弃自己的爱好很难，尤其当这个爱好深深植根于这个人难以逾越的童年阴影之中的时候，纠结心理和漫长时间的洗刷，早已将那“爱好”刻在Hannibal的骨头上。他能感觉到Hannibal所感觉到的，一种渴望，肾上腺素洗刷血管的感觉（他很肯定Hannibal所感受到的并不是这种令人四肢麻木的刺激，因为Hannibal的心率从没由于心理原因过度上升过，但这是他能猜到最接近的一种），和没有道德约束的原始的美。就好像在自然灾难面前一种无力的敬畏，对于人类渺小生命的惊叹。

“为什么是我？”不合时宜地，他问道，“和我一起，你永远不能回到原来的人生了。”

“你真的不知道吗？”Hannibal皱眉，“Will，你对我很重要，或许太重要了，以至于你高于了我的‘爱好’。Bedelia曾经说我对你太着迷了，事实上你也确实可以这样说。而你能为了我去杀人，不是吗？要我说这值得。”

“他杀了Mischa。”Will告诉自己这是一个足够充分的理由，至少对Hannibal来说完全够了。窗外的风又开始了呼号，越过大宅门前的平原，死去的植被在这压力下摇曳。昏昏欲睡的大脑唤醒了他消沉已久的同情心，“我正在给你一个离开的机会，Hannibal。就这一次，我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“你为什么认为我想要那样？”Hannibal笑了，而再一次地，在照亮Hannibal儿时记忆的苍白月光下，Will看见了对方眼底一汪波动的光点。


	12. Chapter 12

维尔纽斯并不像Will想象的那样，带着鲜明的东欧特色，城市老旧，古迹缺乏维护，就像那些慢慢破败下去的美国小镇一样，不过多了明显的二战遗留气息。相反，城市干净整洁，古老建筑的红砖墙面在羸弱的阳光下显得充满活力，石头马路被工业时代的轮胎磨得闪亮。

“我仍然记得她，”Hannibal打破沉默，此时他的东欧口音比平时更重，不被压抑地展现出来，语调丧失了原来刻意加入的起伏，“她的眼神中有一种令人喜悦的无知，而我知道那并不是由于精神的贫瘠，而是在人类最初始之时所怀有的唯一的神性。”

“Mischa。”

“你是否记得，自己最早一次感受到无限接近上帝的时候？”身旁的人微微抬头，眯眼看向远处教堂的尖顶。

Will跟着他的目光望去，东正教教堂的圆顶连接着它标志性的尖端，直直地指向天空。“你又不相信上帝。”他故意说。

“是的，我不相信上帝。但我相信超验的存在，尤其当科学无法给出合理解释的时候。”Hannibal听起来十分笃定。这是种很容易就会被旁人理解为无知的笃定，Will暗想，但在见过Hannibal写满公式的手稿之后，他明白这已是对方目前最接近真实的推断。Hannibal不能维持熵，正如摔碎的茶杯不能将自己拼回一起，也像流失在时间中的一切不能再被复原：记忆，童年，伤痛，和生命。

“那是报纸上的一个案子，”Will的声音取代了天空中渡鸦的鸣叫，他感到自己的指尖在苍白的太阳下变得温暖，躲在公寓中的人们渐渐涌入街道，烤面包的味道开始在空气中扩散，“我那会儿十五岁。不过是个普通的仇杀案，但那是我第一次与凶手共情。”

“你有了决定生死的权力。”Hannibal评论。

“而那……很让人害怕。”他记得自己飙升的肾上腺素，意识到自己和普通人不一样时的恐惧，一切结束后的自责，以及对于无法预测的下一次暗暗抵触的期待，“......那很复杂。”

“你不知道那是什么，但又不能向别人寻求帮助，因为那样他们会发现你不同寻常。”

“正是这样。我爸？”他嗤笑了一声，随即又为这种对逝者的不敬而感到不安，“他要么不相信我，要么就会觉得我这里不正常。”他抬手指了指自己的脑袋，“而我妈早就躺在六尺之下了。但我怀疑就算她没有，也不会真的理解我出了什么毛病。”

“你没有‘什么毛病’，Will。”

“抱歉告诉你，你是唯一一个这么认为的人。”他干笑，“就连Alana都在密切关注我的精神状况，害怕我随时‘崩断’。”

“她是怎么死的？”

“意外，他们说。”Will无所谓地耸耸肩，“我三岁不到她就不在了，所以我关于她的所有记忆都淡化了，好像……它们根本不存在似的。”

他们肩并肩地走着，Hannibal的左肩不时蹭过他的。两人都确保自己露出皮肤的地方不会接触到对方，却又能清晰地穿过空气感受到对方指尖的温度。Hannibal昂贵皮鞋的鞋跟轻敲那被磨光的，看起来油浸过一样的石头路面，有节奏的脆响将Will拽回现实，在他被周遭一切陌生事物所淹没产生的无力感的海洋中，成为一只锚，时时提醒他海床的位置。

一小群人聚集在刚刚开始营业的面包房门口，烤制过的面粉和酵母的味道在空气中扩散着。他们一前一后，无声地穿过人群，Will捕捉到几句被小声交换的立陶宛语，那些句子完全陌生，却又无限地勾起他几日前火车上的回忆——Hannibal的低语，和窗外快速向后掠去的植被（这真的是几天前的事情吗？他略带惊奇地想）。

他们在老城区一家小咖啡馆吃了早餐，坐在街边看睡眼惺忪的上班族穿梭于大街小巷之间，不少人手里还端着杯咖啡以抵御瞌睡的侵袭。Hannibal和服务员展开了一场非常轻松——甚至对Will来看都过于轻松了——的谈话，就好像他真的在这座城市里生活了一辈子，而不是再次踏上老城区土地不过一小时的归乡逃犯。

维尔纽斯是个围绕市政厅建起来的典型中世纪城市，带着明显的巴洛克风格根基，而因受到犹太教的影响，拿破仑曾将其命名为“北方的耶路撒冷”。Will可以轻易分辨出这座城市的独特之处：不同宗教与文化的巧妙混合带来的不是混乱，而是一种和谐的平衡状态；经历了战争的洗礼和苏维埃统治的阴影，这里的人民被谨慎和一丝若有若无的疲惫所笼罩，和Hannibal不设防的时候（很少见，但Will记住的足够多了）脸上露出的表情一模一样。

被完全陌生的语言包围的感觉出奇得令Will感到放松，不被任何人认识的认知也让他暗暗出了口气。他盯着Hannibal舒服地陷进自己的椅子里，带着他惯常的轻盈与优雅和周围的环境融为一体，嘴角微微上翘，审视四面，然后露出一个略带满足的笑。Hannibal呼吸着这座城市的气息，胸腔缓慢起伏。

*

火车站再一次出现在二人面前，墙面中的鹅黄色在愈发耀眼的阳光下格外突出，建筑的顶棚和天空呈现出两种不同质感的蓝色，建筑正中心半圆形玻璃窗上时钟指向十点二十五。Hannibal带着他向右绕行，经过车站旁边的一条小路，从一个专门修建的通道穿过了车站的无数铁轨，Will根据太阳判断两人在向南走去。

“命运再次将你带回了这里，就好像时间倒流，宇宙收缩。”他盯着自己地面上的影子，猛地想起Hannibal在巴尔的摩的某个夜晚对自己说过的话。

“据我所知，人们经常将自己的失败归罪于命运。”Hannibal调笑，“是你，Will，而不是命运三女神让我再次踏上了这片土地。”

“就像西西里教堂的倒塌被归罪于上帝？”

“某种程度上，是的。你可以想象，命运被浪漫化、神化，再被那些声称是命运的见证者和受害者的人转变为了现实。但事实上，不幸的是，那些浪漫的悲惨故事大多不过是失败罢了，而命运却承担了莫须有的责任。”

“但你不相信它们全都是不实的？”

“严格来说，希腊神话里命运是存在的。”Hannibal对着他眨眨眼，他的睫毛在金色的光晕里投下浅棕色的影子。“三位女神编织起的不仅是人类的命运，有时就连神氏都要对她们畏惧三分。”

“你知道那只是神话而已。”

“难道人们不依然在信仰宗教吗？佛教，印度教，伊斯兰教，基督教？信徒们仍然认为命运该承担责任，而且我们不能说他们是荒谬的，因为在他们看来，或许我们才是荒谬的那些人。”

“荒谬，而且值得同情。”

Will仍然记得小时候从星期日早上的礼拜中溜到房子后面的树林中，躺在那条穿过整片林地溪边的草地上，听着溪水划过鹅卵石的声音，风吹过时草叶在耳边的微响，和远处树顶传来的鸟鸣。接着下个礼拜再去教堂的时候，他就会收到邻座老太太同情又无奈的眼神，好像他错过了什么人生最宝贵的启示。

“不好的回忆？”Hannibal的声音在他回到现实的刹那响起。他耸耸肩，又摇了摇头。

“维尔纽斯和其他典型西欧城市的不同之处，一部分就在于这座城市复杂的宗教氛围。东正教教堂散布在这儿的街道里，和天主教教堂和平共处。而我们就要去其中之一，圣亚历山大涅夫斯基。”

“不为了什么特定的原因？”

“要有耐心，Will。等我们到那里你就知道了。”

背后的火车渐渐远去，车轮与铁轨不断接触的金属撞击声裹挟着城市缓慢苏醒的声音向西奔去，他们沿着街道步行，很快，干枯的树冠上出现了东正教教堂深色的圆顶，不一会他们就来到了教堂虚掩的大门口，两棵枯树立在门的左右，街边有几辆临时停放的私家车。

“我有一些东西要给你看。”

“什么？”他已经开始感到不自在，如果又是一具尸体呢？Hannibal虽然向他保证会停下，但他就是不能摆脱这种有什么不好的事情将要发生的感觉。

Hannibal走近，温暖的手指在Will颈后缓慢画圈，仿佛这样就可以抚平Will僵硬缩紧的肌肉。他在Hannibal手心下不可见地微微打颤，漫不经心地想起了两人在某个马厩里同样的姿势，马粪的臭味飘进他的鼻腔，他几乎能听到远处角落里一匹栗色马儿不屑的响鼻。他让自己在这触感里停留片刻，告诉自己，焦虑早已远去，且不会再来。

于是，他甩掉颈后的手，“我不是一只茶杯，Hannibal。”

他说话时嘴唇危险地徘徊在对方嘴边，Hannibal的胸腔扩张，将他吐在空气中的单词全部吞食入腹，“我知道。”他说。

随着Hannibal温热吐息的突然后撤，他不自觉地抬起下巴去追逐那离去的热源，然后猛地意识到自己刚刚干了什么，意识到Hannibal细心培养出的依赖深深刻在他的骨髓里，意识到自己对于一个包括了Hannibal的未来的天真又空洞的期待。

Hannibal已经迈着轻盈的步伐跨过了教堂的门槛，然后消失在深棕色的大门后面。他跟了上去，却在半开的门前停下了，想要推门的手悬在半空，他闭上眼，古钢琴的声音在脑海深处响起，不和谐音符无迹可寻。他睁眼，推门而入。

他一眼就看到了那个身影，那个无数次在昏睡时出现在他梦中，清醒时出现在他头脑中的身影，就坐在教堂第一排的长椅上，深栗色的长发散在肩后，下面是一件灰绿色的呢子大衣，他听见自己心脏有节奏的跳动声，和自己沉重的脚步混合，成为整个大厅里唯一的声源。Hannibal站在那个小小身影的右侧，目不转睛地盯着Will，贪婪地吸收他所有的不安与期冀。

教堂里只有他们三人，祭坛上的圣徒们安详地注视着他们，吊灯在静止的空气里一动不动。

“Abigail？”他听见一个不是很像自己的声音发问道。

那个熟悉的身影转过头来，苍白的脖子上没有任何血痕，身影的主人紧张地清了清嗓子，绿眼睛猫一样地看向他，“Will。”

“时间的确倒流了，我打碎的茶杯又被拼到了一起。”

Will的腿脚像灌了铅，舌头也变得难以活动，某种不是寒冷的东西让他牙齿打颤。他扶着椅背坐下来，就在Abigail的身边。他可以闻到对方身上淡淡的肥皂味。这不是一个梦，也不是自己的脑袋为了逃避现实而建造的一间避难所，Will不由得攥紧拳头，感受指甲刺进掌心的疼痛。一个轻得几乎感觉不到的吻落在额头，将他拖回现实，Hannibal的目光在他脸上逡巡，随后又在他的嘴角落下一个仿佛不带任何感情的冰冷的亲吻。

“我们接下来去哪？”对方轻声问。

很长的沉默。他听不到溪流的声音，脑中的所有声音都静了下来，只有教堂外风吹过树枝的干涩沙沙声，和三人此起彼伏的微弱呼吸声。

“或许巴黎。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇终于完结了，感谢所有留言和留下kudos的朋友，是你们支撑着我写完这篇四万字的拔杯，我爱各位！


End file.
